Family, Legacies and Loyalty
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Palpatine is long dead, or is he? Recently Anakin is plagued with dreams about the Sith Master he killed being alive and threatening the fall of the Jedi and his family. When the family travels to visit Luke at the Jedi Academy he created, they first crash land on an unknown planet where Ben meets a young girl. Anakin is wary especially after his nightmares about Palpatine
1. Chapter 1

**Family, Legacies and Loyalty**

**Author's Note**

So, this is my first Skywalker story based around the Sequel Trilogy and also a touch AU. There are two OCs in the story. There will be a touch of all the ships like some Finnrey, FinnPoe, Reylo {more focused on Ben and Rey here} and also Han/Leia and Anakin and Padme

The two OCs in the story are Anakin and Padme third and fourth children, a daughter and son. Anakin and Padme's daughter is named Keely and for face claim I'm using Kacey Rohl and their son Henry, I'm using Brendan Thwaite as face claim

**Summary**

Anakin and Padme are proud parents to Leia and Luke, in laws to Han and grandparents to Ben who they love adoringly. Anakin killed Palpatine years ago or so he thought, when he, one night has a nightmare about Palpatine returning to bring destruction to the galaxy. Anakin determined to keep the balance in the force and protect his family knows he won't let this happen and together with Luke, sets out to ensure this doesn't happen.

One day, Anakin, Padme, Han, Leia and Ben are travelling to visit Luke at his Jedi Academy when they are force to crash land on the planet Jakku and while they are in the midst of repairing their ship, they visit the small village where Ben sees a young girl, alone and frightened. He sees her being threatened by some thugs and steps in to help her before he brings her back to introduce to his parents and grandparents. The girl says her name is Rey and she's alone. She doesn't know where her parents one of the shop owners "claims" she's his property, Anakin steps in and says she's with his grandson.

Eventually, Anakin suspects Rey has abilities in the force but more than that, when he suffers another nightmares discovers Palpatine is "not" quite as dead but is after young Rey and as Anakin and Luke begin to train Rey, Ben develops feelings for her and realises he will do anything he can to help protect her even if she's unsure about who she really is


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Chapter 1**

"_The Jedi shall __**finally **__be extinct and so to does the Skywalker family!" Declared the cold voice of Palpatine, or at least some version of him, Anakin could hardly believe what he was seeing before he was forced to watch Palpatine wave his hand sending his son and grandson across the cavern falling meters into the pit below_

_Palpatine then turned towards Anakin where he then felt force lighting plummeting through his body. Anakin looked over at the young girl standing meters away and paralysed with fear, the girl he had loved like a granddaughter._

"_You…need…to defeat him" he gasps to her "Show him you're….. not….. afraid" he tells her as lighting plummeted through his body_

_**End of dream**_

Anakin's eyes suddenly snapped opened as he sat upright in his bed, feeling the sweat dripping off his forehead as the dream replayed in his head - it **couldn't **be real. Palpatine was dead and his family was safe and the young girl, who was she?

He then heard a soft voice speak "Anakin?' They asks as he turns to see his beautiful wife beside him, one hand on his arm. He gives her a small smile "Sorry to wake you" he whispers seeing her smile "It's alright, but is everything alright?" She asks as Anakin ignores the dream replaying in his head

"I'm alright, just a bad dream" he simply replies. Anakin moves closer towards Padme, one arm around her. "Well, seeing that you are awake" he smirks seeing her blush "Anakin" she giggles before wrapping her arms around him sharing a passionate make out and embrace.

* * *

Almost two hours later, everyone still hadn't awaken, except for an excited seven year old Ben, who was unable to contain his excitement that today his parents and grandparents were taking him to see his uncle Luke. He always enjoyed a chance to ride in the falcon and it amused him seeing his dad and grandfather fighting over how to pilot the ship.

Ben slowly tiptoed down the stairs and towards the kitchen finding that he wasn't the only one already up. His aunt Keely was already up and making breakfast for everyone. Keely was Ben's favourite aunt and Anakin and Padme's third child. Keely had recently turned 20 and had only been back for a month when Anakin and Padme decided to visit Luke at his training Academy to see him and their fourth child, Henry, who had just turned 16. Keely and Henry had both been surprise pregnancies for Anakin and Padme but still loved just as much as Luke and Leia was. Keely had just finished her Jedi training with her older brother and wanted to show her father what she had learned.

"Aunt Kee?" Ben asked in a soft voice before he saw her turn and smile at him "Hey little man" she smiles moving over towards him kneeling before him "Thought you'd be asleep" she notes as Ben shakes his head "I'm too excited to see uncle Luke and uncle Henry" he replies as Keely laughs standing up to take his hand "And I know they are very much looking forward to seeing you" she informs them as Ben looks up at her

"You're coming too?" He asks taking a seat at the table as Keely goes back to her cooking. "Of course" she smiles "Besides, I never miss a chance to see dad and Han fighting over who's the better pilot and Han attempting to not lash out at dad when he sits in his seat in the falcon" she grins as Ben giggles "Dad doesn't like anyone but him piloting the falcon" he agrees as he watches his aunt continue to make breakfast.

Only 10 minutes later, Keely and Ben then heard chuckling coming towards them before they saw Han and Leia enter the kitchen. "Morning" Leia smiled as Han sees his son sitting at the table. "Hey kid" he grins ruffling his hair causing Ben to groan but smiles at him as Leia moves to make two cups of coffees, one for her and one for Han. "You made breakfast?" She asks as Keely gasps "You sound surprised?" She asks her "You didn't think I could?" She asks as Leia grins "Not since the fire when you tried to make breakfast for mom and dad" she reminds her as Keely gasps once more

"I was four and you and Luke were suppose to help me but then Han came over and Luke went to check on Henry" she reminds her as Han chuckles "I remember that. That would have been funny if the kitchen wasn't on fire" he confesses before he looked around "Speaking of which, are they up yet?' He asks "Because if they're still in bed, it's not fair because when you and I are still in bed, your dad gives me the look of death at what…" he was suddenly cut off as Leia covers Ben's ears. "Han! Not in front of Ben" she snaps as Keely shakes her head "And definitely do **not **need to picture that" she groans just as they heard footsteps. Ben gets off his seat and runs out of the room.

"_Grandma, grandpa!"_ Leia, Han and Keely heard him exclaim before they entered the kitchen. Ben in Anakin's arms "Morning everyone" Padme smiles moving over towards Keely and Leia as Anakin moves towards the table. "Ready for our journey today?" Anakin as Han nods "Of course, just as long as you realise **I'm **flying the falcon with Chewie and you are the passenger" he reminds him as Anakin takes a seat beside Ben

"You may be **one **of the best pilots, but **I'm **not letting you fly the falcon without me in the cockpit?" He asks as Han shakes his head "I've flown her thousands of times with little crashes" he explains as Anakin shrugs "That is true **but **I'm still going to be in that cockpit ready to help" he informs him as Han rolls his eyes "Are you ever going to trust me?" He asks as Anakin shrugs "I do trust you just when my family is also on board, I like to be ensuring we _**arrive **_at our destination" he informs as Padme, Leia and Keely start serving up the breakfast.

"Okay, you two that's enough, Han and Chewbacca will fly the pilot and Anakin, you will sit in the cockpit and intervene **only **he if needs help" Padme explains in her stern leadership voice. Anakin nods as Han attempts to not laugh even more. Least Padme had warmed up to him easily as they all sat down to enjoy breakfast together.

_**Next time: Anakin and Padme set off with their family to journey to Luke's Academy however an unexpected crash on an unknown planet has Anakin proving he should have been flying and Ben making a friend whilst Anakin's dream continues to haunt him**_


	3. Chp 2 Unexpected Battle & Unknown Planet

**Chapter 2**

By mid morning Courscant was bustling with speeders and air taxis flying all over the planet and amongst it all, Anakin and Padme prepared to head out with their family to leave for Luke's Academy. Han and Chewie had already headed out to the private landing platform where the Millennium Falcon was docked to begin their pre flight checklists leaving Anakin, Padme, Leia and Keely to finish packing their bags along with 3PO and R2.

Ben was standing beside the speeder watching as his grandfather packed the bags into the speeder. Ben couldn't wait till they were at the Academy and couldn't contain his excitement from his grandfather. "Grandpa, will you teach me any Jedi tricks when we're with uncle Luke?" He asks him as Anakin chuckles giving him a small

"Of course Ben, when have I **not **been up for helping you train" he reminds him. This was true especially in the last two years, although it would have been earlier except Leia felt Ben was a little young at three to learn force abilities, although she didn't know about the secret training when Anakin and Padme were babysitting him. Ben smiles "Will I get my lightsaber this time?" He asks curiously as Anakin picks up another two bags and places them into the speeder.

"Maybe" he replies "But I will help you construct your lightsaber" he promises him before he kneels down in front of him, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt "Or I could let you 'borrow' mine" he reveals. He watched Ben's eyes light up with excitement fingers twitching towards the lightsaber right before they heard a firm voice

"_Anakin Skywalker!" _Came Padme's horrified voice "Don't give Ben your lightsaber" she warns as Leia and Keely came behind her with their bags. "He's still too young for one dad" Leia tells him as Anakin straightens up. "I wasn't going to let him activate it" he informs them as Padme and Leia both stared over at him as Keely moves over towards the speeder. "Dad, you've **never **been a good liar" she tells him placing her bag into the speeder.

Padme and Leia exchanged glances with each other as Leia moves over towards Ben. "You're too mellow with him dad" she tells him "Ben's always talking about he loves being around you and showing you all these tricks" she points out as Anakin stares down at his grandson

"Oh, has he?' He asks seeing Ben grin cheekily before he adds "And does Ben know it's not nice to tattletale" he warns as Ben giggles once more before he takes his mother's hand and moves towards the speeder as Padme takes Anakin's hand. "I believe you sweetheart, but you need to remember Ben idolises you and he's eager to follow in your steps as a Jedi" she reminds him seeing Anakin smirk "You just need to take it slow" she adds giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek

"Let's not keep Han and Chewie waiting" she tells him before they head over towards the speeder where Leia, Ben and Keely were already inside waiting. Anakin then helped Padme inside before getting into the pilot's seat and flying off into the traffic in the direction of the landing platform.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin piloted the speeder down onto the landing platform seeing Han and Chewie doing last minute fixes to the Falcon. Ben's eyes excitedly widen as they landed and he saw his dad and Chewie.

"Dad!" Ben cried jumping out of the speeder once it had stopped seeing Han look over at them smiling catching Ben in his arms. "Hey kid" he smiles. "Is the ship ready yet?" He asks eagerly as Han nods. "She's ready to fly. You gonna sit with me and Chewie in the cockpit?" He asks as Anakin, who had been unloading bags from the speeder, spoke up "Of course, he's gonna be sitting on my lap until I need to intervene" he reminds him as Padme shakes her head looking over at Leia and Keely. Who remained silent as Han shakes his head

"And I told **you **that **won't **be happening" he reminds him. Han then moves over towards Leia placing Ben down and taking two bags from her before leading them towards the ship and up the landing ramp ahead of Chewie. Ben grins throwing his arms around Chewie "Chewie!" He cries feeling the large Wookie's arms around him before they followed everyone up the landing ramp.

Padme went to go settle in with Leia, and Keely as Anakin headed straight for the cockpit where Han and Chewie. "Grandpa, wait for me!" Ben exclaims running up to his grandpa as R2 and 3PO stayed with Padme, Leia and Keely. "I didn't forget you Ben" he smiles taking his hand, he led him into the cockpit where Han and Chewie were preparing to take off.

"How's everything in here?" Anakin asks taking a seat then lifting Ben on his lap as Han looks back at him. "Just about ready to take off, everyone all strapped in?' He asks as Ben nods. "Yes, let's go!" He exclaims watching Han and Chewie take hold of the controls before the ship lifts off into the traffic heading towards the outer atmosphere and off planet. Once they were in space, Han reaches for the hyperdrive lever "Alright everyone, hang on" he tells them before he, Chewie, Anakin and Ben all saw the stars flash outside before the ship disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

"_Luke Skywalker, you will __**not **__defeat me again" came the cold voice of Palpatine, however it couldn't be because Luke remembered hearing that his father __**killed **__Palpatine, so __**this **__Palpatine had to have been a clone._

"_Luke…." He heard his father speak, he could barely stand having just been blasted with force lighting "Get…them….out….." Anakin screams in agony as Palpatine hit him with more lighting. He then heard Ben cry out_

"_Uncle Luke, we need to save him!" He exclaims as Luke is paralysed with what he could do unfortunately, Palpatine did know what to do next_

"_The Jedi will die and so too does the Skywalker legacy!" He declares before Luke then feels himself and Ben being lifted off the ground and thrown across the cavern then blackness.._

_**End of dream**_

Luke's eyes flashed open as he breathes heavily before he finds his younger brother Henry looking down at him with worry. "You alright Luke?" He asks "I sensed something was wrong and saw you tossing and mumbling" he explains as Luke sits up in his bed trying to shake his head from the dream he just had.

"Just a dream" he replies as Henry tilts his head "You were muttering Palpatine's name when I came in and you look like you've seen a ghost" he points out. Luke gives his younger brother a small smile shaking his head. "Palpatine is **no one **you need to worry about brother, be grateful you never met him" he admits referring to the fact that Anakin killed Palpatine way when Henry was little.

"And you don't think **none **of our enemies will try and bring Palpatine back?" He asks Luke as Luke thought for a moment. There **may **have been rumours or enemies who tried but none had succeeded yet. Luke then gets to his feet placing a hand on his brother's back. "I'm sure those who still **want **to try but we will ensure they fail" he assures his brother

Henry gives him a small smile before Luke then smiles "Come on, up for some early training practices?" He asks as Henry grins "Always" he replies heading out with his brother heading towards the training chamber.

* * *

As the falcon continued to fly through hyperspace, Anakin, his fingers still twitching to fly, left the cockpit to find Padme, Leia and Keely. Ben remained back with his dad eager to learn more about the controls. As Anakin entered the main seating area of the ship, Padme spotted him first sensing his itchiness to want to pilot.

"You don't like it when you're not flying do you?" She asks as he moves over towards her kissing her softly. "Are you sure you're **not **a Jedi?" He asks referring to her senses. Padme blushes "I just know you well" she smiles taking a hand in his as Keely looks up at her dad. "Dad, I know Luke and Henry are looking forward to seeing you" she explains "Henry's gotten quite good with his lightsaber training and I think he's looking forward to a match with you" she warns as Anakin chuckles

"Looking forward to that and it will be nice to see the Academy again" he confesses. Since he Academy opened, Anakin had only been there twice than he would have liked but his focus was on family and being with Padme. Leia agrees. "I was only talking to Luke the other day and he's been very impressed with how the students have been learning" she points out before she adds "I'm not sure if I will **ever **be ready for when Ben will be there full time" as Padme wraps an arm around her daughter

"And only when you are ready does that have to happen. Ben will be **well **looked after by Anakin when he visits, Luke, Henry and Keely when he is there" she promises as Leia looks around at her family. "Ben is very blessed to have all his family around him" she admits right as Han enters the main room, Ben in his arms.

"Well, ship's flying smoothly now. Looks like we'll arrive well ahead of schedule" he promises them taking a seat beside Leia, Ben on his lap. "What are we talking about?" He asks as Keely looks over at him. "Just talking about the Academy and Ben being at the Academy full time" she informs him as Han ruffles Ben's hair

"Well, that's not gonna have _**quite **_yet" he informs them right before something large and hard hit the side of the ship. Anakin looked worried "We're in hyperspace, how could we hit something?" He points out getting to his feet as a beacon flashed red inside the ship. Han was quick on his feet, handing Ben to Leia just as another even more **larger **object hit the ship. "I got a bad feeling about this" Anakin muttered as Han rushes over towards the cockpit "Come on Chewie!" He calls out as Anakin is quick to follow. _"Strap yourselves in!" _He calls back to Padme, Leia, Keely and Ben.

_**Whilst in the cockpit…**_

"Anything out there?" Anakin asks as he enters the cockpit seeing Han and Chewie at the controls once more. "Scanner is picking up a lone ship that appears to have followed us from Courscant" Han replies as Anakin is confused "Another ship following us?" He asks as Han shrugs "Don't know but…" all three were startled by the ship outside shooting another blast at the falcon.

"Need an extra set of hands to help out?" Anakin asks him as Han glares back at him "Chewie and I got this" he informs him as another blast rocked the ship as Anakin shook his head "We need to get away from this ship before they destroy us or worst attempt to board the ship" he warns him "And I am **not **putting my family in that danger" he warns reaching forward, Anakin pulled on the hyperdrive controls releasing the ship from hyperspace. "What are you doing?" Han asks in shock

"We needed to get out of hyperspace, now I can get rid of the ship" he informs him rushing off towards the gunners as Han looks over at Chewie "Well, he's not wrong but still bold to touch **my **ship" he admits "Attempt to get behind this ship so Anakin can shoot him down" he instructs Chewie right as another blast hits the ship.

As another blast shook the ship, Keely decided she couldn't just wait around and undid her buckle and ran towards the other gunner. "Keely, wait!" Padme called out to her daughter as Keely shook her head. "I can't sit around when I could be helping dad, Han and Chewie" she informs them. She climbed down into the second gunner seat, grabbing the headset.

"Okay dad, where are we firing?" She asks as she hears her father's voice _"Aim straight ahead, there's a small to medium sized ship tailing us. I've dropped us out of hyperspace but before we can land, we need to take them out"_ he instructs her as Keely then sees the ship in question and taking a deep breath. She began to fire just as the ship continued to return fire. The blast hit the ship blasting the hyperdrive

"We lost the hyperdrive!" Keely called out as Anakin sighs _"Just have to ensure they don't take anything else out_" he fires another shot at the ship hitting the side of the ship seeing it begin to fall back as Keely then watched it come into shot. She fired straight at the ship hitting it right in the middle watching it explode. _'Nice shooting there Keely!" _She heard her father call out as Keely took another deep breath slumping back in her seat.

"Except we don't know who they were" she admits _"Probably pirates and I don't want to meet them" _he admits _"Come on let's head back up to the cockpit" _he tells her climbing out of their seats rushing straight to the cockpit.

"Great job you two however we've now got no hyperdrive and the engine sustained some damage" Han informs them. Anakin looks straight at him. "So, we'll need to find a place to land" he states as Han nods "Well, when you **dropped **us out of hyperspace, Chewie spotted a planet up ahead, no idea what's down there but we don't have a choice" he explains "Strap yourselves in, it's going to be a rough landing" he warns them as Anakin tried once more to intervene "Unless, you want me to land the falcon" he states.

Han glares back at him "Chewie and I got this" he assures him. Anakin silently takes his seat just as Keely straps herself in the fourth seat as Han and Chewie begin to fly towards the planet. As the planet came into view, they all could see it was a yellow desert planet, as the falcon entered the atmosphere they could see nothing but sand through the viewport. Anakin closed his eyes - did it **have **to be a desert planet? He thought as Chewie let out a roar as Han looks over at him

"I know! I'm gonna try to land straight ahead, when I say so Chewie, released the landing gears" he instructs him as he continues to fly the falcon towards the ground. "Now!" He exclaims as Chewie pulls the landing gear control as Han pulled back on the controls and minutes later they hit the ground hard with smoke billowing out the back of the ship.

Han smirks as he relaxes back in his seat "See, told you I'd land my ship" he smirks as Keely looked over at her dad who folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, and at least we're still in one piece" he admits just as they heard more voices. "Anakin?" Came Padme's voice "Is everything alright?" She asks appearing at the entrance to the cockpit as Leia moved past her with Ben towards Han.

Anakin moves over towards Padme, wrapping his arms around her. He gently kisses her forehead "Just an unexpected landing which if I hadn't dropped us out of hyperspace _**wouldn't **_have happened" he calls back as Han rolls his eyes wrapping an arm around Leia as Ben climbed into his father's seat.

"And we don't know who was following us?" Leia asks her husband who shrugged "No, they were most likely low life scum who tailed us from Courscant and planned to rob us" he points out "Now we just need to figure out where we are and what damage is done to the ship and begin repairs" Han explains as Padme had a thought

"Well, even though we don't know where we are, there must be a small village or town somewhere and figure out how we're gonna contact Luke and Henry" she reminds them. Leia nods "That's a good idea mom" she agrees "And as much as dad and Han are both excellent repairers, it would be better if they weren't both working on the repairs" she hints as Anakin looks over at her

"Then maybe Han should go find a village because he'll know what parts to look for" he suggests as Han laughs "And leave you with my ship, forget it. Chewie will go with you, Padme and Keely, while Leia and Ben stay with me" he explains as Ben then speaks up "Dad, can I go with grandpa and grandma?' He asks as Leia smiles down at her son. "Perhaps Chewie stays to help with repairs and 3PO, and I'll go with mom, dad, Keely, Ben and R2 and hopefully we'll find a small village or town" she suggests as Keely grins looking from her dad to Han

"I think for the _**sake **_of dad and Han's sanities that's a **very **good idea Leia" she admits with a smirk ignoring her father's glare over at her. Padme then nods "Alright, so, let's get ready to set out. Anakin, will you go prepare the speeder down in the hold and we'll grab some supplies" she explains. Anakin nods before heading out of the cockpit to head off towards the hold, Padme looked over at Ben holding out her hand. "Come on Ben's let's go get ready" she tells him seeing him get off the seat taking her head, they headed out of the cockpit followed by Keely and lastly Chewie leaving Han and Leia alone.

Han let out a deep sigh as Leia looks over at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't let dad get to you, he's coming around. Mom's just always told us of how Anakin doesn't like to let go of piloting. He's use to doing things for himself" she explains as Han smiles down at her

"You're right, he just sometimes likes to **push **my buttons and must think I'm crazy to let him fly my ship" he admits seeing her smirk "I think we **both **know that can only happen if you were unable to" she tells him. Han gives her his familiar smirk "That's right" he replies placing a hand on her cheek before she felt his lips touch hers in a romantic tender kiss.

* * *

_**Anakin's Dream**_

"_You thought you had defeated me on the Death Star didn't you?" Came the cold sinister voice Anakin did __**not **__want to hear as he looked around for the source but could not see anything._

"_You're dead, you __**cannot **__harm my family" Anakin warns hearing the familiar laugh of the man he __**thought **__was a mentor but turned out to be one of the evilest Sith Lords that nearly threatened to destroy his new family._

"_You __**almost **__turned to save your family, how are you not certain that your dear grandson will fail you and turn to the dark side for his family and __**friend**__?' He asks as Anakin realised he was referring to Ben's new friend they had taken in._

"_You will __**not **__turn my grandson" Anakin warns protectively before he heard Palpatine speak once more_

"_You __**should **__be more cautious of his new friend" he informs him as Anakin shook his head "Stay away from my family!" He screams into the blackness hearing the laughter increasing in the darkness_

_**End of dream**_

"Anakin?" Came Padme's voice gently shaking his shoulder "Anakin, are you alright?' She asks seeing his eyes open. He was sitting in the speeder waiting for Padme, Leia, Keely and Ben when he had fallen asleep. Padme tilts her head seeing that his face had gone white. "What happened?" She asks as Anakin shakes his head, getting up out of the speeder before he lifts her into his arms

"Nothing, just bad memories" he lies holding her close before their lips touched in gentle kiss before Padme rests her head on his chest as Anakin places his head on hers. He **hated **lying to Padme but he didn't want to worry her and besides his mind was now wondering about this new friend of Ben's, who were they and why haven't they met yet?

* * *

It was only 10 minutes later, when Padme, Leia, Keely, Ben and R2 settled into the speeder before Anakin piloted it out of the hold. The planet was barren and desert like and Anakin couldn't understand how they'll find anyone out here who can help them let alone a village although he never developed a liking for desert planets, having grown up on Tatooine, when Qui Gon informed him he was freed, he was sad to live his mother but couldn't wait to leave Tatooine.

Anakin began to pilot the speeder across the sands before he looks around at his family "We stay close together. We don't know **what **we'll find here so we stay together" he informs them as Padme nods before Leia adds "Of course dad. Ben won't leave my side" she informs him as Keely then had a thought "So that means we should keep our lightsabers hidden from sight if we find anyone huh?" She asks as Anakin nods

"That's right. We don't know who we will find and there are rumours every day on the holonet about new orders" he reminds her "And we don't want to attract attention" he adds as Padme looks over at him with a smirk "Reminds me of something Qui Gon said when we came to Tatooine all those years ago" she simply replies seeing Anakin give her a small smile back as he continued to fly the speeder across the plains

It was then at that moment Keely's data pad started to beep causing her to look down "Huh, dad, according to my data pad, there's signs of life a few miles ahead" she calls out. "How much further Keely?" He asks as she responds "Keep flying straight ahead, it's not a large city but there should be a small town" she informs him as Anakin increases the speed on the speeder "Let's see what awaits us" he tells them flying over the sands once more.

* * *

"Finally a chance for some peace and quiet" Han admits as he began work on the falcon's repairs, starting with the hyperdrive engine which had sustained quite a lot of damage during the fight. Chewie roars back in response as Han laughs

"Not saying I wouldn't have wanted Ben and Leia to stay but least I don't have her father telling me how to repair my ship as well" he admits "Although…" he pauses to look over at 3PO standing over by the controls. He had asked him to talk to the falcon find out what else was wrong with it. "I'm now wishing Leia had left the other droid with us" he admits in a low voice

"Hopefully they return soon, because this hyperdrive is **almost **completely destroyed which I hate to even say about my ship" he admits as Chewie lets out a little laugh as Han tosses the tool he had been holding at him "Laugh it up fuzzball, but looks like we'll be working on this hyperdrive for a long time" he warns him before they rescued working hoping the rest of their family would soon be back with the new parts and supplies.

* * *

Keely's directions were correct, surprisingly and soon Anakin, Padme, Leia, Keely, Ben and R2 arrived at a small village which was indeed smaller than they expected, mainly just a few stands selling ship parts, food and supplies and as Anakin looked around, there were **definitely **those who look like they could rob them.

Anakin stopped the speeder just outside before they all got out. "Remember, stay close" he tells them taking Padme's hand in one hand and Ben's hand in the other as Leia took his other hand as Keely walked alongside her sister with R2. They began to make their way into the small village. They didn't stand out too much because they had changed into simple attire so they didn't attract unwanted attention, for Anakin it reminded me of when he took Padme back home to the safety of Naboo after the assassination attempts on Courscant.

Ben was in awe because he hadn't gone to many planets except for Courscant, Naboo and the Academy and so he hadn't seen a great deal of humans and species. He kept close to his grandfather and mother before he looked over at his aunt Keely who then looked down at him giving him a small comforting smile as they headed over towards one of the larger stalls at the back which was showing that they were selling ship parts. The vendor was of the Zabrek species with pale skin with horns coming out of his head. He wore black pants and a sleeveless shirt which then had two leather straps of ammo. A utility belt was around his waist where two blasters hung by his side.

"Can I help you?" He asks as they approached his stall before Anakin spoke. "Yes, we need parts for a Corellian YT-1300 freighter, in particular for the hyperdrive, do you have any?" He asks as the Zabrek looked over at him with a snarl on his face. "I _might _have something" he reveals "However, it depends on how much you're willing to pay" he informs him as Keely and Leia both looked over at their father, starting to sense Anakin's patience and anger starting to rise however it was Padme, who placed a hand on Anakin's and looked over at the seller.

"We're willing to pay you a **fair **price for the parts we need that you have" she informs him using her strong and confident Senatorial voice. The seller was taken aback by her voice not expecting it and it was clear that he had been intending to charge them **quite **a great deal. Padme's gaze never lingered from his as Anakin spoke. "May we see what you have in stock?" He asks as he glared back at them before he started to turn to head further into his small shop. "Follow me" he replies as Anakin, Padme, Leia and Keely started to follow him however R2 hadn't as he noticed Ben had not followed the adults. He gives a low whistle however notices that Ben is looking across the small marketplace to where there was a small little girl, no older than 3 years old hiding. Ben sensed that she appeared to be scared.

He **knew **he needed to stay with his mother, aunt and grandparents but he couldn't ignore someone who was upset especially a child younger than him, especially when he had so much family to love him. R2 whistles once more before watching Ben silently walk through the crowds not seeing R2 watching before turning back to alert the adults as Ben moved over towards the little girl.

As he got closer, she appeared to be crying, and indeed hiding from something or someone. Her little tearful face looked up at him as he approaching kneeling down before her, he held out a small hand to her. "Hello, my name's Ben, who are you?" He asks as the little girl looks tearfully up at him. "Rey, don't let him see me" she whispers sniffing once more as Ben looks confused "Who?" He asks as Rey kept quiet once more just as both Ben and Rey heard a low booming voice _"Where is that child!?" _He exclaims as Ben suddenly realises he wishes at least **one **of his family was here

_**Next time: Anakin, Padme, Leia and Keely meet Rey and after meeting a disgruntled Unkar Plaett, Ben pleads with them that they need to protect her to which they agree however Anakin can't help but feel there's something about Rey he can't quite figure out while over at the Academy, Luke and Henry become worried when they can't contact their family after they fail to arrive at the Academy**_


	4. Chp3 Escaping, Questions, Unsure Emotion

**Chapter 3**

_**Minutes Earlier….**_

_R2, having just seen Ben wander away from the repair shop towards another small child, turned and wheeled back into the repair store to alert Anakin, Padme, Leia and Keely about Ben's disappearance. As R2 wheeled into the repair store, Anakin was standing with the stall owner alongside Padme as Leia and Keely stood behind them watching. R2 rolled up to Leia and Keely and quietly started whistling and beeping alerting them to his presence._

"_R2, what's going on?" Keely asks as Leia looks around "Where's Ben?" She asks worryingly as R2 whistles even more before he turns and begins to exit the store. Leia hurries to follow him "Come on, mom and dad will be fine, I need to find Ben" she tells her before she and Keely hurried from the store _

_**Present….**_

Ben saw Rey retreat further into her hiding place as the large figure emerged from his own store, his small eyes glaring angrily around the marketplace as Ben sensed that the more he angrily shouted, the more Rey hid. "Please don't let him find me" Rey quietly whispers as the figure's voice bellowed once more _"Where is that girl!?" _He snarls before he begins to move over towards where Ben was where he suddenly and angrily knocks the table Rey had been hiding under aside startling shoppers nearby

His eyes then spotted Rey, avoiding his gaze. "There you are girl!" He snaps leaning down to reach for her arm but not before Ben steps in front of her. "No, leave her alone!" He cries as the figure, who Ben was unaware was shop owner and trader Unkar Plutt, coldly stares down at him

"Out of the way brat!" He snaps "She's mine" he tells him attempting to move around the young boy but Ben stood his ground, standing protectively before Rey. "She's scared of you, leave her alone!" He warns as Unkar snarls "Her parents left her in my care, that means I'm in charge of her, now scam" he snaps.

Unkar is just about to raise a large, fat hand to shove Ben out of the way before he hears a firm, angry voice. "Don't touch my son!" They warned as Ben looked to see his mother, aunt Keely and R2 running towards them. Unkar snarls "He's stopping me from carrying out my business" he warns as Ben, refusing to move, looks over at his mother.

"I was protecting someone mom" he argues tilting his head behind him as Leia and Keely then saw Rey behind him. Keely then moved over and knelt down "Hello little one" she softly speaks holding out a hand "It's alright, I won't hurt you" she tells her seeing Rey's teary eyes look over at her. She shakes her head "He's angry" she sniffs as Leia moves over towards Unkar

"If she's yours as you claim why is she refusing to answer to you?' Leia asks as Unkar glares down at her "Because she's a runaway brat and refuses to learn her place" he replies right as another voice joins them "Who refuses to learn their place?' They asked as Leia, Keely, Ben and Unkar all turned to see Anakin and Padme, having been alerted to the angry outbursts and commotions, now moving over towards them

"It's my new friend grandpa, she needs our help" he tells him as Padme kneels beside Keely, looking at Rey. "Come on out sweetheart" she tells her. Rey is silent for a moment before she gently and slowly takes Padme's hand then takes Keely's hand in the other and steps out however it is in that moment Unkar suddenly decides to pull her from Keely's grasp

However Anakin is fast and grabs his hand "No, she's clearly afraid of you" he warns her as Leia looks over at her father. "He says her parents left the girl in his charge" she explains as Anakin, trying to ignore the memories of his early life as a slave, looks straight at Unkar. "Is she your **slave**?' He asks almost choking on the last word.

Unkar scoffs "Not my slave just in my care" he warns "And I'm keeping her in line" he explains as Anakin sensed that when he said **in line **he meant it with violence and abuse. Anakin looks around at Leia, Ben, Keely, Padme and Rey before he turns back over towards Unkar. "If she's not your slave, then you won't mind if we take her into our care" he informs him.

Unkar glares back at him as Anakin releases his grip on his hand. "Fine" he scoffs "She refuses to listen to me anyway" he snaps turning to head back into his store as Ben looks over at his grandpa before he runs over through his arms around him. "Really grandpa, she can stay with us?' He asks as Anakin looks over at Padme, who was holding Rey in her arms. "Yes, she's with us now" he informs them before Leia then spoke

"But Ben don't run off like that again" she warns as Ben nods "Sorry mom" he replies as Keely then spoke "So much for keeping a low profile" she confesses as Anakin gives a small smile. "Well, it was necessary" he admits "Come on, we're close to securing the deal with the hyperdrive engine" he tells them leading them back over towards the stall. Ben looks over at his grandmother who was holding Rey, her head resting against her shoulder, he saw her quietly looks back at him giving him a small smile back at him as they met up with the owner once again.

* * *

However, **none **of them had noticed the lowly disguised figure at the back of the marketplace, who had witnessed **all **the commotion and unfortunately for Anakin and his family, had recognised them through their disguises.

The figure activated their com link "I've our targets" they spoke _"Excellent, keep them sight and send us your coordinates" _they replied. The figure then pressed another button on his comm before he stealthy moved closer but out of the sight of his targets.

* * *

Henry watched his brother pace up and down for what seemed like the 50th time that morning. It was almost noon and the Millennium Falcon had still not arrived and what was worst, was that they were unable to contact any of their family.

"We would have sensed in the force if something had happened right?' Henry asked as Luke nods before he spoke "Yes, but no communication at all, not even to say they've stopped for additional supplies, something's wrong" he points out as Henry then had a thought.

"What if we were to use the force to help us find them?" Henry suggests as Luke looks over at his brother. He had not thought about that, of course after the **first **time he had done, was when he was training with Master Yoda on Dagobah and had a vision of his parents, Han, Leia and little sister Keely captured on Cloud City.

Luke started to move towards his quarters prompting his brother to follow them. "It's worth a shot. We just need to remain positive" he assures him. Luke entered his quarters as Henry took a seat in the empty seat as Luke sat down on his bed. He closed his eyes as Henry watched him. He may have been 16 but Henry still felt like he hadn't learnt everything about the force yet.

Luke took a deep breath as he concentrated on using the force to help find their family:

_Sand, nothing but sand, but it __**wasn't **__Tatooine, there were crashed ships amongst the sands and scavengers searching through the ruins, then he saw the Millennium falcon, looking __**slightly **__more worst then he had last seen it._

"The falcon, it's still in tact" Luke informs his brother who breathes a sigh of relief "And?" He asks him

_He then saw Han coming down the landing ramp with Chewbacca looking across the sands and then he saw a small marketplace filled with humans and aliens._

"I see them" Luke reveals

_He then saw their father standing with their mother, with Leia, holding Ben's hand standing with Keely and R2, but then he noticed their mother holding a small child, a little girl. The force was strongly around them_

"Looks like we'll have an additional visitor" he smirks before he opens his eyes as Henry looks back at him curiously. "Are they alright?" He asks "Where are they?" He asks as Luke sighs "I couldn't recognise the planet, it's **not **Tatooine but whatever happened, was an accident and hopefully the ship will be repaired and they'll be on their way here" he explained.

Henry then had to ask "What did you mean by an additional visitor?" As Luke gets to his feet "Mom was holding a small child in her arms so this will be interesting" he explains before they headed back out to the grounds. Luke could **not **shake this feeling that the small child in his mother's arms already seemed familiar.

* * *

Anakin sighs as he finished the deal with the vendor. He was **determined **to charge a high price for the hyperdrive parts but luckily Padme had helped **swayed **his decision but still Anakin felt like he was overpricing them. "Least we won't see him again" Anakin muttered as he finished securing the hyperdrive to the speeder. Padme stood beside him, still holding Rey in her arms. Ever since they had taken her in from Unkar Plutt, Rey had been quiet and hardly spoken instead clinging to Padme.

Leia and Keely both noticed how Ben had taken a curiosity and liking to his new friend and sat on the edge of the speeder beside his grandmother. "At least we got the hyperdrive parts we needed dad. Han's going to appreciate this" Leia told him as Padme then adds "Hopefully the comm will be working, I don't like Luke and Henry not knowing what's going on" she confesses as Keely then adds "Probably already worrying….." She paused as she suddenly sensed a disturbance in the force, and so did Anakin and Leia.

"Dad…." Keely begins to say as Anakin quickly spoke "I sense it too Keely, let's get back to the falcon before whatever it is comes after us" he tells them helping everyone into the speeder before getting behind the controls piloting the speeder away from the marketplace unfortunately it **wouldn't **be an easy escape:

"_They must __**not **__be allowed to leave this planet" _one figure said as they jumped onto their speeders _"Remember, Skywalker must be taken alive and the child" _he reminds them before the five speeders took off in the direction in which Anakin and his family had sped off in.

* * *

Anakin had piloted the speeder back the falcon in record him wasting no time in instructing Han and Chewie to begin placing the part into the hyperdrive. "Stay alert" Anakin told Leia and Keely as Padme moved past him carrying an almost sleeping Rey in her arms before Ben followed her with R2. 3PO had moved over to the control panel as Anakin turned back to his daughters.

"We **may **have not been seen but I sensed something back at the village and it's growing" he warns at the time Padme entered the small sleeping quarters with Rey, Ben and R2. Ben was curious as to why Rey had not spoken a word since coming with them. "Why is Rey so quiet grandma?" He asks as Padme gently places Rey in one of the bunks. "She's just getting use to her new surroundings and soon she'll realise she's safe here" she explains brushing a loose strand out of Rey's eyes. She then hears Ben speak once more "And what about her mom and dad?" He asks as Padme looks down at Rey, who's eyes were nearly closed.

"If her parents come for her, then we'll reunite them" she tells him right as they suddenly heard a loud commotion followed by Anakin's voice. _"Looks like we've got company!" _They hear him call out as Padme quickly got to her feet.

"R2, stay with Ben and Rey, lock the door to the quarters after I leave" she orders rushing out. She grabbed a blaster before she ran into Han who was rushing for the cockpit. "Han, what's going on?" She asks as Han continues on past her "Apparently you were followed and so Anakin, Keely and Leia are trying to hold them while Chewie and I finalise the repairs to the hyperdrive" he tells her as Padme watches him heading towards the cockpit

"How much time do you need!?" She asks as Han then yells back _"Couple of minutes, I hope!" _Padme shakes her head before she races towards the entrance hearing the sounds of blaster fire and lightsabers.

"_Keely, behind you!" _Anakin calls out before he throws his lighter in her direction, taking out the attacker who had been preparing to shoot his daughter in the back. Keely takes down another attacker with her orange blade as Padme looks over to find Leia, engaged in her own fight against two more attackers, her blue blade swinging viciously. Unlike her brothers and sister, Leia **may **have followed Padme into the political field but Anakin felt like it never hurt for her to learn how to use the force or handle a lightsaber and looking at her now, the minimum training sessions had paid off.

Padme then aimed her blaster at one of the attackers in between Anakin and Leia, neither of them hadn't seen him and fired taking him out. Anakin looks over at her smirking before she runs towards him. "Aggressive negations again?" Padme asks as Anakin laughs "Is anytime different?" He simply replies before they continued to fight side by side.

Leia then wielded her blue lightsaber, running her blade straight another attacker's chest. "Who are these attackers?" Leia called out to her parents as Anakin shook his head "I don't know but I hope Han gets that hyperdrive working!" He replies adding "Because I'm **not **sticking around to find out" hearing another speeder approaching.

"Whoever they are, they **really **want to stop us!" Keely calls out disarming another just as they heard the engines on the falcon switching on just as Leia noticed another attacker attempting to make his way towards the landing ramp. Leia's eyes glared as she ran towards him, and right as he was about to try and board the ramp, Leia ran her blade straight through his chest.

It was then Chewie let out a roar from the top of the landing platform, Leia then looked over at her sister and parents, who were fighting off the attackers. "Let's go!" Leia called out to them rushing up the ramp as Anakin looked over Keely, "Keely!" He called out "Get inside!" He orders her. Keely hesitates however the falcon's engines roared even louder before she raced towards the landing ramp before Anakin grabbed Padme's hand and together they raced towards the landing ramp into the ship as Keely closed the door behind her parents

"We're in, let's go!" She called out as the falcon lifted up off the ground blasting any more attackers backwards before Han flew the ship towards the skies. Anakin, Padme and Keely raced into the cockpit where Leia was with Han, Chewie and 3PO. "Good timing" Anakin tells them as Han shakes his head

"Do you want to tell what the hell happened just now?" He asks "Who did you annoy whilst obtaining the parts?" He asks as Anakin shook his head right as Keely looked over at her father. "Do you think Unkar sent them to take back Rey?" She asks as Han looks confused even more "Who's Rey?" He asks however his question went unanswered as Anakin answered her "There were **too **many of them and the way that he just _**gave **_her up, he was relieved" he reminded her adding "And don't forget the ship that attacked us which forced us to crash here" he says "Why don't know if they were able to alert someone else" he tells them

Leia then nods before she speaks "I'm going to go check on Ben" she tells them heading in the direction of the sleeping quarters as Padme then turned to Anakin "We should try and contact Luke and Henry now that the hyperdrive is fixed" she says as Anakin notices Keely's uneasiness

Anakin gives Padme a gentle kiss "Why don't you contact them, I'm going to talk to Keely for a moment" he says as Padme looks from her husband to her youngest daughter before she turns to leave, not before Han could follow her. "Can someone please tell me who is Rey?" He asks as Anakin moves over towards his daughter. "I sense you're uneasy, is everything alright?" He asks as Keely turns to look up at her father. "I have this bad feeling" she begins to admit.

Anakin places a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Of his four children, he should have **expected **Keely to 'feel' the most emotionally. Ever since she had started her training, Keely focused on her emotionally side as well as the healing force abilities, which came in handy at times but at times was dangerous.

_**Flashback - Battle of Scarif**_

_A seven year old Keely, clung to her mother's side as she felt the tears falling down her face as they said goodbye to their father and nineteen year old brother Luke. The battle of Yavin had just received a transmission from Rogue One that they had landed on Scarif and required assistance that would allow them to gain the death plans to take down the Empire's new weapon._

_For young Keely, who was only four years into her training, had recently picked up a new force ability which was force empathy and sensing her mother's fear for her husband and son was causing her distress. _

"_Daddy, please don't go!" Keely sobbed as troopers and pilots ran to their ships as Anakin knelt down before his little girl giving her a small smile as he takes her in his arms. "Keely, princess, I promise you we'll be back before you know it" he tells her "Luke and I are going to go help our new friends, you remember Jyn and Cassian?" He asks. _

_Keely looked up at her dad, tears in her eyes. It may have only been a few days but she remembered her family's new friends and it was them she was also worried for her. "You'll come back with them?" She asks as Anakin looked over at Padme who remained silence, neither of them wanted to admit the truth but remembered Jyn's words at the meeting about hope. "We will do all we can" he assures her giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead before handing her to Padme. Padme shared a romantic kiss with her husband and a hug with her son before Leia hugged her brother and father before they watched them all leave right as Keely, sensing fear through the force began to cry once more._

_**End of flashback**_

"Dad, there's something about this whole recent situation I don't like and it started since that ship attacked us and then Ben finds Rey all alone on that planet, she was so scared dad" she tells him as he then saw small tears form in her eyes before he pulls her closer towards him, to comfort her. He then hears her crying in his chest "I thought after Endor everything would be safe for us" she cried "I just can't shake this feeling dad" she looked up at him tearfully

Anakin looked down at his daughter "What feeling?" He asks confused "Palpatine's long dead, whoever attacked us is dead and those who tried to stop us from leaving the planet back there, were stupid to even try to take on us" he explains tilting her chin so she was looking up at him.

"I know your empathy senses are higher than your brothers and sister but I promise you Keely, whatever comes our way, we will defeat them all. I know there have been times where before that didn't happen but times are different now without the Empire" he reminds her. "We can only hope that was the _**last **_time we'll see any of them" he assures her just as Keely had another thought.

"And are we going to help find Rey's parents?" She asks as Anakin shrugs. He didn't want to tell his daughter, the strange feeling he had since meeting Rey but attempted to keep positive. If Rey asks us to help her find her parents, we will do our best to reunite them" he states as he held his daughter close, feeling her rest her head against his. "I love you dad" she whispers as Anakin feels a small smile cross his face, rubbing her back gently. "I'll always love you" he replies. It was these small moments he shared with his children, he enjoyed the most.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leia had reached the sleeping quarters, finding it still locked. "R2, you can open the door now" she called out before she hears R2's whistling before she sees the door open revealing R2, Ben and Rey. Rey was sleeping quietly on the bunk as Ben looked over at his mother.

"Mom!" He exclaims excitedly jumping off the bunk, he ran over towards her and threw his arms around her. "Did you stop the bad guys?" He asks as Leia kept her arms around him, gently patting the top of his head. "We're safe now sweetheart" she promises him. Ben then looked back at Rey. "She fell asleep shortly after grandma left. She must be really tired mom" he states as Leia moves over towards the sleeping girl.

Ben moved up alongside his mother, slipping one of his small hands into her hand. "She's been asleep the whole time mom" he states "I was hoping she would wake up and I can tell her all about uncle Luke's academy" he admits as Leia smiles over at her son. "And you will have time to do that Ben, Rey's just tired and getting use to us" she explains lifting her son onto her lap, "And when we get to the academy, she'll want someone to show her around and keep her company" she explains as Ben looks down at Rey

He tilts his head - his grandfather, his uncles and his aunt had been teaching him about the force and while he was still gradually learning about the force, there was something happening in the force as he looked down at Rey like how he found her in the marketplace. Leia looked down at her son, seeing him looking at Rey.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?' She asks as Ben looks up at his mother, his dark eyes staring up at her, the look he was giving her reminded her of Han when they were on Cloud City, their conversation before they had been captured by the Empire. "Mom, when I was in the marketplace, I felt something in the force" he reveals "I didn't mean to wander then I found Rey and felt like I had to help her" he confesses.

Leia wraps her arms around her son "Sweetheart, even though I was mad that you wandered off, you listened to the force and helped Rey. If it wasn't for you, Rey would still be back there" she reminds him. "Your grandfather, uncles would be proud, because it shows them you're listening to them about their training lessons" she explained as Ben snuggled closer to his mom

"Thanks mom" he replies however he still couldn't ignore the strange feeling in the force that was telling him to stay close to his new friend.

* * *

Padme smiled down at the two hologram figures of her sons Luke and Henry. Thankfully, Han had been able to repair communications to the ship before working on the the hyperdrive. Padme could see that both her sons were relived to know that they were safe and making their way to the Academy after their delay.

"_And you don't know who attack you, either time?" _Henry asks his mother as Luke looked behind his mother's shoulder seeing Han leaning against the door frame. "Who did you annoy now Han?" He teases as Han's eyes widen in shock as he moves closer towards the hologram "Now, wait a minute kid, if I've learnt anything over the years, it's your family that attracts trouble" he reminds him as Luke shrugs "Yes but when we first met you **did **have a bounty on your head" he reminds him as Henry looks at his brother in surprise

"_What?" _He asks "_You did?' _He adds, having not even been born when they first met Han in the cantina of Mos Eisley. Han glared at Luke with a look of _now look what you did _Padme softly smiled before she looked back at her sons. "It's just so good to see you two and I'm looking forward to giving you both a hug" she admits as Henry rolls his eyes as Luke gives her a smile._ "It will be good to see you all"_ he tells her.

Luke wanted to ask if what he saw in his vision was true about a new companion, but from looking at his mother's teary face just relived to be looking at them even if it was just a hologram right now, perhaps their mother was saving that as a surprise.

"_Is everything alright mom?'_ Luke asks as Padme smiles once more nodding. "It's just been too long between visits" she confesses. This was true, Anakin was the one who travelled to the Academy more times than Padme with Keely and Ben whilst Padme and Leia stayed to help stabilise the New Republic.

"_The Academy is going well and I can't wait for you all to see it even if Han still prefers blasters"_ Luke admits as Han rolls his eyes shaking his head. "My blaster's never failed me kid" he replies. Luke lightly chuckles before Padme speaks.

"I better go check on everyone else, it was good to see you both" she tells them _"It's good to see you all safe" _Luke replies before both Padme and Han see the holograms disappear before Padme gets to her feet as Han then tried once more to find out about their new companion.

"So, this Rey kid?" He asks "No one's going to come looking for her where you found her?' He asks as Padme shrugs "Not sure. From what we saw, she's better off with us and Ben was insistence that we protect her" she explains as they headed through the ship as Han smirks. His son never ceased to surprise him and ever since he and Leia allowed him to be trained by Anakin and Luke, he was proving to be quite the learner for his age.

"Rey hasn't spoken much yet but if she tells her more about what happened to her parents, we'll go from there" she explains. Han nods, "Well it's nice that Ben has another kid to play with" he confesses before he stops "I'm going to check on Leia and Ben" he tells her as Padme headed off to find Anakin.

* * *

Padme found Anakin in the second set of sleeping quarters with Keely, both asleep and the sight made Padme smile, for it reminded of when she found Anakin asleep with Keely, when she was a little girl. They both looked so peaceful, Padme didn't want to wake them so instead moved around to the other side of Anakin, cuddling up beside him, before she too fell asleep:

_**Anakin's dream**_

_The rain pelted down hard as Padme, Anakin, Keely, Henry and Ben all looked on in horror seeing Rey, with blue lightsaber aimed directly at Luke who was on the ground in front of her. Rain had soaked their clothes and dripping from their hair._

"_Rey, don't!" Called Ben as Rey kept her lightsaber levelled at Luke's chest, she shook her head_

"_I know what I saw when our fingers touched Ben!" She screams "I won't let him kill you" she snaps as Keely and Henry both gasp as Anakin attempts to step forward. "Rey, you don't know what you saw, Luke wouldn't ever harm his nephew" he argues as Rey shook her head_

_She lifted her head, rain falling down her cheeks as she looked over at Anakin before back at Luke who was still on the ground. "But I know what I saw" she cries "I won't let anyone hurt Ben!" She exclaims raising her lightsaber, she brings it down towards Luke before they hear Keely's voice_

"_Rey….no!" She cries _

_**End of dream**_

Anakin's eyes blinked open, noticing that Padme and Keely were still asleep on either side of him. He slowly slipped away from them as he tries to figure out his latest dream - the rain, his son on the ground with a lightsaber pointed straight at him and Rey aiming it at him. And talking about Luke trying to kill Ben. That **couldn't **be true and was Rey the same little girl they had rescued?

Anakin stood at the entrance looking into the second sleeping quarters, Rey was still asleep, with Ben sleeping at the opposite end of the bunk. The force was strong around his nephew but he didn't sense any darkness. He didn't want to think anything could go wrong and his family was in danger, but the force works in mysterious ways, he just **hoped **this dream would not come true.

* * *

With Ben asleep, Han and Leia headed to the cockpit, Chewie was off in the gallery getting something to eat leaving them alone together. Han sat down in his chair before he pulled Leia into his lap, his arms around her waist. "Alone at last" he smirks sharing a gentle tender kiss with Leia, who smirks wrapping her arms around his neck

"How much time do we have before we reach the Academy?" She asks as Han checks the navigator. "We're still a good amount of distance to go" he grins adding "And we know where Ben is which is close to where your parents are" he reminds her as Leia smiles before she feels his lips touch hers against in another romantic kiss. She always enjoyed when Han kissed her with such passion, it made her feel such like the first time they kissed, iconically it was in the falcon where she realised she was in love with him.

Han looks at Leia with a smirk "I love you" he smiles seeing her grin "I know" she whispers before they continued to kiss once more as the falcon flew through hyperspace towards the Academy.

_**Next time: Anakin and the family land at the Academy where they introduce Rey to Luke and Henry and Anakin struggles to wonder if his latest dream is real or fake, as Ben shows how far his training is coming and showing his new friend around, Keely struggles to concentrate on her empathy senses, they all soon discover who has been tracking them making them relive past memories they never wanted to relive.**_


	5. Chapter 4: The New Academy

**A.N Thank you to everyone who has followed and liked the story and the wonderful reviews! Honestly I didn't expect this idea I had to really be accepted so I am so happy with the feedback. We're still not close to the events of the Sequel Trilogy which will play out differently now but with shows like "The Mandalorian" and new "Clone Wars" to help shape the story, expect any character to enter the story. Hope you all continue to enjoy**

**And just in case you were wondering, with some help from one of my wonderful friends, we worked out the ages of each Skywalker/Solo, currently:**

**Anakin - 53**

**Padme - 58**

**Han - 44**

**Luke and Leia - 31**

**Keely - 20**

**Henry - 16**

**Ben - 7**

**Rey - 3**

**This will change as the story continues. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The New Academy**

The stars streaked before Han and Chewie as they brought the falcon out of hyperspace seeing the large red planet of Yavin before them. Its small moon which was once home to the Rebel base. For Anakin, Padme, Luke, Leia, Keely, Han and Chewie, having Luke's Academy on Yavin IV was a chance for new good memories. As Han flew over the lush green trees towards the old rebel base that Luke was now using for the Academy. He looked over at Ben, who was sitting on Chewie's lap admiring the view.

"There's so much green daddy" he tells him "It reminds me of grandma's place" he admits as Anakin, who had been quietly sitting behind Han, smirks. Ben was referring to the lake retreat on Naboo. Shortly after the battle of Endor, they returned to Naboo to visit Padme's now grown up nieces and visit the lake retreat which was in need of a fix up. When Ben was four, Leia and Han came to visit the lake retreat where they watched Ben playing in the water. Han chuckles over at his son, "At least kid, you've got a chance to enjoy the planet's nature" he smiles over at him.

Anakin remained silent as he remembered the first time Luke told him he wanted to use the old Rebel base as an Academy. They all hadn't been on Yavin 4 since the first Death Star was destroyed. Anakin **still **remembers the first time he set foot on the base…

_**Flashback - 7 years before the Battle of Yavin**_

_A reluctant Anakin, one hand in his wife Padme's who was now five months pregnant with their third child moved down the landing ramp followed by their now twelve year old twins Luke and Leia. Anakin couldn't believe they had been talked into meeting with the Rebels to even __**discuss **__joining the Rebellion when they should be in hiding like Obi Wan and Satine had been doing however their new friends Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Ezra, had been persuasive and once Padme also managed to convince him, it left him with little choice._

_And since Anakin had been training Luke and Leia in the ways of the force and learning that Kanan was training Ezra perhaps having a few Jedi together could help keep each other alive._

_As they moved down the landing ramp, Padme spotted a familiar face with the welcoming committee. "Bail!" She smiles as they moved over towards them. Bail smiles back before they both shared a friend embrace. "Padme, it's so good to see you" he tells her "And congratulations" he adds referring to her pregnancy. Padme nods placing one hand on her stomach. "Thank you Bail, Anakin and I were quite surprised ourselves" she admits as he then notices the two children behind them. Bail couldn't believe his eyes._

"_Don't tell me, these two can't be Luke and Leia?" He asks "They're too tall" he teases referring to the last time he saw them was when they were born before they went into hiding with their parents. Padme ushes Luke and Leia forward. "It's been some time Bail but yes these are our twins Luke and Leia" she tells him. Bail nods. "She looks like you Padme" he tells her going on "And he's like you Anakin" he adds. Anakin nods. "Thank you" before he then asks. "So, what do you need us for Bail?" He asks getting straight to the point._

_Bail nods. "Of course, we should proceed into the control room where we can discuss matters" he tells them as Anakin, Padme, Hera, Kanan and Zeb followed Bail towards the control room leaving Luke and Leia to get to know Sabine and Ezra more._

_**End of flashback**_

Setting foot on Yavin that day was **very **different then when he set foot when Luke started the Academy. Being in the Rebellion, was good and dangerous because Jedi were being hunted by the Empire and after the Battle of Endor, it was time for a new age and the New Republic to rise with the new Jedi which included his sons, daughters and grandson.

Han then landed the falcon down in the open hanger meters from the Academy before Han carried Ben through the ship where Padme, Leia and Keely, with Rey in her arms were waiting with 3PO and R2. Ben smiles excitedly over at Rey. "You are going to love the Academy" he smirks as Rey kept silent, her head resting on Keely's shoulder. Keely sensed that little Rey was still a little scared and adjusting to her new surroundings.

Han looks over at Keely and Rey. "So this is young Rey" he notes "Hey there" he smiles as Keely looks up at him. "She's still getting use to us" she explains as Han looks down at his son "Well, I know Ben's looking forward to showing her around" he tells her right before the landing ramp activated and the door went up allowing them to step out. Anakin and Padme went first, followed by Han, Ben and Leia, then Keely with Rey, Chewie, 3P0 and R2.

Luke and Henry were waiting for them. Padme happily embraced both her sons. "Oh it's been too long since I've seen you both" she admits placing both hands on Henry's face. "You're growing too fast" she tells him as Henry sighs. "Mom" he simply replies. Luke sniggers as Anakin places a hand on his son's shoulder. "How's the Academy going?" He asks "How goes the training with the students?" He adds as Luke nods.

"Everyone's progressing at their own pace. Henry's actually proving once again that Skywalker blood and determination is strong. He's one of my best and I'm not just saying that cause he's my brother" he explains as Henry nods. "It's true. Luke doesn't give me any special treatments" he admits as Keely moves up alongside her brother. "Well, I'm looking forward to putting your training to the test" she smirks. "You're in for a surprise" he teases before he notices Rey.

"Who's your new friend?" He asks as Keely looks down at Rey. "This is Rey. When we crashed landed on what we now know was a planet called Jakku. We were obtaining ship parts when Ben found Rey and wanted us to help her so she's our newest family member" she explains. Luke looked over at how silent his father had gone, sensing something was uneasy with him. "Everything alright dad?" He asks as Anakin silently nods. "We'll talk later" he simply says. Anakin did know **what **he was going to say to his son, his mind was still on his latest dream.

Luke then looked around at his family. "Well, how about we head over to get something to eat?" He suggests as Han shrugs "Sounds good to me kid" he smiles wrapping an arm around Leia before he placed Ben down and took his hand in his before they followed Anakin, Luke, Padme, Henry, Keely and Rey with Chewie, R2 and 3PO following them inside the academy.

* * *

It was only an hour later when the family went their separate ways after they all had eaten. Keely and Henry headed out into the grounds with Ben and Rey. R2 went with Anakin, Luke and Padme. 3PO headed to ready their quarters, Chewie went to take a rest leaving Leia and Han together themselves. Which for Anakin was a relief because he didn't know how they would react to his newest dream let alone his _**other **_dreams but he just needed to confide with Luke and Padme first before he worried everyone else.

"But Palpatine's dead?'" Luke asks his father. They were in Luke's quarters listening to Anakin explain his dreams which shocked both Padme and Luke. "I was there father. I watched you **murder **him before we escaped the second death star" he reminds him. Anakin nods looking over at his son. "That is what's confusing me. I **killed **him and yet I'm having dreams of him coming after us threatening our lives and also this mysterious girl" he states as Luke looks back at him

"You think it's Rey?" He asks as Anakin shrugs. "I'm not sure, especially after my latest dream where she was protecting Ben from you" he points out. He explains as Luke shook his head but it was Padme who spoke. "That doesn't make sense because Luke would never harm Ben" she tells him. Anakin places a hand on hers. "I know which is why I can't help but feel that _**somehow **_the darkside is creating these thoughts and dreams" he admits. Luke and Padme looked at him confused. "The darkside?" They both asked "But the Sith have been dead for almost eight years now" Padme reminds him as Anakin nods once more. "We need to ensure they stay dead and that your students continue their training" he informs his son.

Luke nodded. "And Rey?' He asks as Anakin goes on "The force is strong around her. We should start training her, there's _**something **_about her" he admits. However Anakin **couldn't **understand what it was. He only sensed it on the ship and not when they first met Rey in the small marketplace.

"Dad?" Luke spoke as Padme looked over at Anakin. "Is everything alright?" She asks. Anakin nods. "Yes" he replies "Despite these _**dreams, **_I promise you both **no one **will hurt any one in this family" he promises them. It was then Padme noticed how tired Anakin's eyes looked. "You haven't slept much since we left Courscant have you?" She asks concerned as Anakin shakes his head "I'm fine sweetheart" he assures her "I think we need to focus on our current situation" he states as Luke looked worried "You think whoever tried to attack you both times is still after you?" He asks as Anakin nods "I sense it and if they try to attack the Academy, hopefully it will be the **last **time and we'll know who they are" he explains.

It was then Luke decided to admit he too had a similar dream about Palpatine. "Dad, those dreams about Palpatine being alive" he begins to say as Anakin and Padme look over at him. He went on. "I had a dream about him too - I saw him torture you and you told me to get Ben and another mysterious figure away" he explains. "I don't believe Palpatine is alive, but didn't you lead a clone army in the clone wars?" He asks as Anakin thought for a moment. "Considering Palpatine was also Darth Sidious, he would perhaps have access to cloning and if Palpatine has been cloned, it does **not **bode well for the galaxy" he replied.

Anakin then moved over to the small window looking down at the training grounds and gardens that had been created. He spotted Keely and Henry observing Ben and Rey. "Henry doesn't know about what we went through, Ben too however Keely went through the same dangers we did, something a child should not go through especially with her force abilities" he reveals. Luke then remembered "How is she doing?" He asks "When she was at the Academy last time, she had a hard time controlling her emotions" he tells them as Anakin gives a small smile "She confessed to me on the ship she's having uneasy feelings about what's happened but I've told her to keep quieting her mind" he tells them

Padme moves over towards Anakin. "I worry for her. She's seen alot. I just hope we've seen the last of everything" she admits wrapping her arms around Anakin as he holds her close, his head on top of hers as Luke silently exited the quarters leaving his parents alone together.

* * *

Whilst outside in the training grounds, Ben, under the watchful eye of his aunt and uncle, showed a shy Rey around, who, having spent her three young years on Jakku seeing nothing but sand, she was taken aback by how much green there was. "My grandfather and mother first brought me here when I was your age" Ben explains "I just wanted to run in and out of the trees, although my grandpa cheated to find me with the force" he points out. It was then he then saw Rey slightly giggle hearing him recount his story.

Ben laughs "Finally I made you laugh" he grins looking back over at his aunt and uncle who were in conversation about something. Ben then remembered a place he had found on his last visit here he hoped Rey would like.

Ben holds out his hand to her. "Come, I want to show you something" he says as Rey looks back at the two young adults before back at Ben. "We'll be in trouble" she replies as Ben smirks. "We won't be long" he assures her. Reluctantly Rey took his hand before he quietly led her further into the trees and away from Keely and Ben.

_**At the same time….**_

"So, it was mom who managed to obtain the hyperdrive parts and dad couldn't even negotiate a deal?" Henry asks as he listened to his sister's recount of their journey. Keely nods "I could sense his frustrations with the dealer and then when mom stepped in, he softened. It was actually quite funny, til R2 came in to tell us that Ben was missing" she replies. Henry whistles "I wish I was there plus to be in a space battle in the falcon!" He exclaims. Keely shakes her head.

Being born _**after **_the Empire's rule, Henry only had the stories of his parents and siblings to enjoy wishing he could have seen it despite hearing how dangerous their adventures were - his favourites were the space battle and the adventure to the _city in the clouds. _"Han's very particular about who pilots the falcon. The morning we left, dad and Han were _**still**_ bickering" she grins. Henry laughs "Dad hasn't changed much" he agrees remembering the bickering he witnessed as a kid with dad and Han.

Keely then looked back in the direction of where Ben and Rey _**should **_have been. "Oh no, where are Ben and Rey?" She asks as Henry then noticed they were gone. "Leia's gonna be mad with us if we don't find him soon" he sighs. Unfortunately, this was **not **the first time whilst Keely was looking after their nephew did he run off.

_**Flashback - 2 years ago…**_

"_Leia is going to __**kill **__me!" Keely panics as she raced around the new Senate building with her 14 year old brother. "Leia gave me __**one **__job and I couldn't even keep my eye on a 5 year old" she confesses as Henry shakes his head._

"_She's not gonna kill you, mom __**might **__for saying you didn't need her help" he reminds her as Keely sends him a cold glare. "Don't remind me about that" she begins to say "I wanted to be a grown up and it's backfiring" she admits before they both then heard a sniggering coming from one of the Senator offices. "Oh no" Keely panics racing ahead "Ben!" She calls out as Henry raced after her._

_As they neared the office, they both were startled when Ben jumped out from behind the corner screaming in delight startling them. "Ben!" Keely cried as he giggled once more "Scared aunt Kee?" He asks as Keely shakes her head "Yes and also you could have gotten me into trouble with your mom" she reminds him as Ben grins even more "But it was funny and I was just exploring" he admits as Henry then adds. "Unless you want to see aunt Keely in a panic, might be best to __**not **__run away" he warns._

_Ben nods before he throws his arms around his aunt. "I'm sorry aunt Kee" he sniffs as Keely wrapped her arms around her nephew. "It's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again" she tells him_

_**End of flashback**_

Keely stretched out into the force, using her empathy abilities sensing that there was **no **danger around Ben and Rey but Ben was excited about something. "Come on, let's go find them before everyone else finds out they're missing" she says hurrying off towards the trees to find Ben and Rey.

* * *

Unaware that his aunt and uncle were coming to look for him, Ben was leading a confused Rey through the trees towards a clearing where the sun was shining through the trees. "What is it?" She whispers as Ben looks back at her "It's worth it" he tells her as they stepped out into the clearing feeling the warm sun on their skin.

Ben lets go of Rey's hand before he moves over towards a pile of rocks where there was a kaleidoscope of butterflies sitting on the rocks, with colourful wings of blue, purple, yellow, and orange. Rey had **never **seen these creatures before. Her little eyes widen in fascination.

"What are they?" She asks in a soft voice seeing him moving over towards the rocks and the small flying creatures. "I found them here last time I was here at the academy" he tells her "There's _**something **_about them, when I'm out here away from everyone, I feel more at peace with the force" he reveals. Rey then watches Ben place his hand on the rock, a light gasp as she watches one of the winged creatures land on his hand, its wings of a gorgeous yellow and purple flapping as it crawls along Ben's finger.

"My aunt Kee, call them butterflies" he tells her going on "She said when she was on Endor she found them near the Ewok village" he explains. He moves back over towards her, taking her little hand in his where they both watched as the butterfly slowly hop into her hand. Rey flinched slightly however she looked up at Ben who's dark eyes were looking down at her and it was then in that moment, the small butterfly wasn't going to hurt her.

"It tickles" Rey says as Ben chuckles. "I think it's their little legs, I felt the same way when I found them" he explains. Rey continues to watch the butterfly in her hand before Ben then hears her start to softly cry. "What's wrong?" He asks as Rey looks up at him, her eyes starting to water with tears. "I wish my mommy and daddy were here" she sniffs. Ben tilts his head at her. "Where did they go?" He asks as Rey shrugs watching the butterfly then fly out of her hand. "I don't know, they said stay safe and I was alone" she reveals. Ben lowered his head - he didn't want to **imagine **what it would be like to lose his parents or his uncles, aunt or even his grandparents.

"I'll help you find them" he tells her. "I wouldn't want to lose my parents" he tells her. Rey looks up at him where he then saw her give him a small smile, the first smile he had seen since he met her. He then went to take one of her hands in his, he looked down at her with a smile before they both heard familiar voices.

"_Ben! Rey!" _Came the voices of his aunt Kee _"Ben, where are you?" _Came the voice of his uncle Henry. Rey then watched the butterfly fly off her other hand rejoining the other butterflies. Ben lead her back over towards the butterflies, watching her eyes staring inquisitively at the butterflies before they heard footsteps hurrying closer until Keely and Henry reached the open clearing.

"Ben!" Keely breathes in relief rushing towards her young nephew lifting him into her arms. "Why do you want to keep scaring me?" She asks as Henry took Rey in his arms. Ben looks down, avoiding his aunt's gaze. "I just wanted to show Rey the butterflies" he tells her as Henry silently looks over at his sister who sighs giving her nephew a smile "That's very sweet of you but just don't go running off on me. Next time, your parents might find out and then we'd **both **be in trouble" she warns as Henry sniggers quietly. His sister had a point there - Leia's temper and anger nearly rivalled their father's which was something they all ensured they avoided.

Keely then turned back to the butterflies which were now starting to fly above them whilst some landed on the branches of the trees. She placed Ben down as Henry and Rey moved up alongside them. He knelt down towards the little girl as Ben looks over at Rey watching her staring at the butterflies in fascination. Ben then takes Rey's hand once more before he sees four butterflies with blue, purple and yellow wings fly towards them, two landing on Rey's arm as the other two landed on Ben's arm. Rey giggles as Ben smiles at the same time Keely started to feel Ben and Rey's happiness in the voice

"I've _**never **_felt Ben's happiness so much and yet when he's around Rey, he's even happier" she admits as Henry tilts his head. "Yes, but have you noticed how the force is strong around them both?" He asks "I mean the force has always been strong around Ben but it's stronger with Rey" he notes as Keely is silent. Her brother was right and yet he had only known Rey for a few hours but he also was the one to find her first. She couldn't respond and instead watched her young nephew interacting with his friend.

* * *

Grand Admiral Thrawn was at times, a patient Imperial commander who wanted to pull the Rebels apart piece by piece using his surprising and unexpected strategics. He would have succeeded in his mission had it **not **been for Anakin Skywalker leading the Rebels at the battle of Lothal allowing one of their new friends Ezra Bridger to sneak aboard his ship and using the force, brought the ship through hyperspace.

Only recently, did he managed to escape away from Ezra's force hold on the ship and despite the situation being created by Ezra, it was Anakin Skywalker who Grand Admiral Thrawn was after especially after discovering Anakin and his son Luke killed Emperor Palpatine. If only he had **killed **Skywalker when he had the chance during their _**first **_encounter

_**Flashback - 4 years before the Battle of Yavin**_

_His red eyes pierced straight down into Anakin's blue eyes. Thrawn's hands clasped behind his back as he stared down at his prisoners - the legendary Chosen One and one of his spawns, a child, who looked between 3-4 years old._

"_At last, I can met the legendary Anakin Skywalker" Thawn said in his cold, deep voice with a smirk crossing his face "I'm can admit I'm __**disappointed" **__he scoffs looking down at him, Anakin's hands cuffed in front of him, remained silent as the child spoke. _

"_My daddy's not scared of you" they scoffed "You'll be sorry" she added as Thrawn glared at her before he moves over towards her, grabbing her by her cuffs, hauling her to her feet. "Daddy!" Keely screamed as Anakin attempted to stand "Don't touch her!" He exclaims "Let her go!" He warns as Thrawn smirks_

"_I've got your attention now" he sneers, his grip still holding onto little Keely, tears falling down her face as she started down at her dad. Thrawn watched Anakin get to his feet - before he had been brought to Thrawn he had been beaten by Thrawn's men._

"_You will tell me where your Rebel friends are, or the child dies" Thrawn informs him. Anakin glared straight at him seeing Keely trembling in his grip. Anakin shook his head as he slowly stepped towards him. "You will __**never **__find where the Rebellion is" he informs him as he sensed a familiar presence in the force_

"_They're closer than you think" he warns just as Thrawn suddenly became distracted by the glass breaking behind them giving Anakin the opportunity with his cuffed hands, pulled Keely with the force from Thrawn's grip into his right as Luke and Ezra both leapt through the broken window, lightsabers aimed straight at Thrawn's back. It was then Kanan appeared behind Anakin, slicing through his cuffs before Anakin pulls his lightsaber off Thrawn's desk, into his free hand. His grip on Keely, moved towards Thrawn with Kanan beside him._

_Anakin smirks "I believe __**you're **_outnumbered" he simply says as Thrawn glares back coldly at him

_**End of flashback**_

It may have been Skywalker's son and their friends who came to his rescue that day but to Thrawn it was still Skywalker he wanted. The Chosen One. That day had been their **second **encounter with their first being during the Clone Wars but this time Thrawn was going to ensure this was the last time.

The comm on his waist sounded as Thrawn activated it. "Have you found them?" He asks in a cold voice as the voice answered him _"We almost had them but they escaped Jakku but we do not know where they went" _he explained as Thrawn shook his head. "That is **most **disappointing" he replied. Thrawn then decided to head towards his archives hoping he could find out where Anakin Skywalker and his family was.

* * *

_**Anakin's Dream**_

"_Rey, no!" Keely cried as she raised her lightsaber aim before she started to bring it back down towards Luke however the lightsaber then drops beside him, it's blue light radiating against his skin._

"_I __**won't **__let any harm come to Ben" she informs him looking around at Anakin, Padme, Luke, Keely and Henry. "You are __**all **__his family but when he and I just touched hands, I saw something more. I __**will **__protect him" she promises looking over at Anakin._

"_Master" she spoke as he remained silent still trying to understand what he was seeing "The darkside was trying to corrupt your grandson but I will protect him" she assures him. Anakin then moved over towards Rey, he placed one hand on her shoulder right before he heard the sinister laugh he __**never **__wanted to hear_

"_You are __**never **__rid of me, Skywalker!" Palpatine's voice exclaimed before he heard Padme, Luke, Keely, Henry, Ben and Rey all cry out amidst the darkness and laughter_

_**End of dream**_

Anakin's eyes snapped opened as he found Padme staring down at him, worry in her eyes as she places a cold cloth on his forehead. "Another dream?" She asks as Anakin placed one hand on hers. He was trying to ignore hearing Palpatine's laughter and the screams of his family. Anakin slowly starts to sit up in his bed. "I hope that's all it is" he admits. "Obi Wan would always say _dreams pass in time_" he begins to say "But these new dreams…." He trails off as Padme wraps her arms around him.

"You've always protected this family Anakin and no matter what happens I know you always will" she assures him sharing a tender kiss together right as the door opened before Leia, Han and Luke entered.

Luke looked from his mother to his father "Everything alright?" He asks as Padme is silent as Anakin nods as Han tilts his head. "I don't know, you look even more paler then when you and the old man were on the falcon when Alderaan was destroyed" he points out. Luke shook his head. _"Old Man" _was Han's term for what he called Obi Wan when they had first met Han all those years ago on Tatooine and whilst on the falcon both Obi Wan and Anakin sensed the destruction of Alderaan.

Leia shakes her head, smiling. "We were just on our way to find Keely and Henry who were looking after Ben and Rey, did you want to join us?" She asks as Padme smiles "I think that will be a nice idea. Ben's taking quite a liking to Rey hasn't he?" Padme asks as Han smirk "Well, he's also got Solo charms" he points out "When I was his age, I was a charmer with the girls too" he boasts as Anakin rolls his eyes as Leia playfully slaps her husband

"He's just making a new friend, he's still too little for girls" she warns him right at the moment they heard rushing footsteps coming towards them before Keely, , holding Ben's hand and Henry carrying Rey rush into the room. Sweat was dripping from Keely's forehead, flustered and tears in her eyes like she had been crying.

Anakin was quick on his feet as Henry spoke "Dad!" He cried as Anakin looks over at him "What's wrong, is everything alright?' He asks as Henry answered him. "We were with Ben and Rey and Ben was showing Rey around when Keely started to, well, it looked like she was having a panic attack, she started screaming and crying and said he's coming" he recounts as Anakin moved over to his youngest daughter, placing both hands on her face. Keely then lifted her tear stained face at him. "Who's coming sweet princess?' He asks using her nickname he used to call her.

Keely, struggling with her empathy senses shakes her as she starts to stutter "…The….blue man…..Thrawn" she whispers just at that moment Anakin, Luke and Leia all sensed a darkness begin to surround them as Anakin's eyes widen as he realised **who **Keely was referring to. "It can't be" Anakin whispers as Padme steps alongside him at the moment one of Luke's students comes running into the room.

"Master Luke!" They cried - they were of the twi'lek species - green skinned and wearing black pants with a purple singlet top equipped with utility belt with lightsaber attached. Black lace was wrapped around their lekku "I think we're under attack" she cried as Luke, Leia, Han, Padme and Henry looked over at Anakin, his arms around Keely who felt her tears crying into his tunic. Ben and Rey, too young to understand, looked around at the adults confused.

Anakin didn't **want **to believe it was true - Thrawn was suppose to be dead, presumably after what Ezra did and yet Keely could feel him and the force was telling him that familiar danger was near and now the Academy was in danger.

_**Next time: As Anakin and his family defend the Academy from Grand Admiral Thrawn, unable to believe that he is still alive, memories of his previous encounters with Thrawn hit Anakin especially as Keely remembers the pain she felt when Ezra disappeared with Thrawn whilst Ben, at his age, shows just how far his training is coming as Rey discovers just how powerful her new family is as the family meets an unexpected new character with even deeper links to the times of the Empire**_


	6. Chapter 5 Defending The Academy

**Chapter 5**

_**Flashback - A few years before the Battle of Yavin**_

"_I can't do that" Ezra's voice called out through the comm back to his friends as he focused his energy on keeping Thrawn at bay. "It's up to all of you now" he goes on _

"_And remember the force will be with you always" he informs them and before any one could say anything, Anakin, Hera, Sabine, Luke and Leia all watched as Thrawn's ship was suddenly gone disappearing from the skies above Lothal. _

_And at the same time back in the Rebel base on Yavin 4 where Padme had remained behind with their six year old daughter Keely and even though she had only been taught the force by her father within the last year, she was learning the force. She had bonded with their new Rebel friends in particular Sabine and Ezra and so as Ezra was saying his goodbyes to everyone, young Keely felt him disappear from the force._

"_I couldn't have wished for a better family" Keely then suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion and suddenly started crying which alerted Padme to her daughter's distress. Padme picked up her daughter in her arms. "Keely, sweetie what's wrong?' She asks as Keely teary looked at her mother_

"_Ezra's gone" she sobs throwing her arms around her mother who held her close rubbing her back. Padme was confused, she didn't quite understand the force, she knew about the connections the Jedi had and Keely had admired their new friends. Keely continued to sob into her mother's chest_

"_Ezra's gone" she sobs as her mother continued to contact her hoping Anakin, Luke, Leia and their friends would be back soon so she could find out if Ezra was really gone_

_**End of flashback**_

The Academy was under attack, no one of them wanted to believe it especially with Keely's reveal that Admiral Thrawn was behind this surprise attack, the very **same **Thrawn who disappeared many, many years ago when Ezra disappeared to stop the Empire from attacking Lothal. While Padme, Leia and Han ensured that Ben and Rey were safe with R2 and 3P0 while Luke and Henry rounded up the other students leaving Anakin and Keely alone to prepare for the fight and **who **they would be facing.

Anakin looks down at his youngest daughter "You going to be okay sweet princess?" He asks as Keely silently looks up at him, red eyes from crying, she nods. "I will be. It's been a **long **time since I saw Thrawn. I'm not afraid of him like I was when I was a child" she admits as Anakin smiles down at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Seeing you in his grip was one of the most terrifying moments of my life" he confesses "It's something I **don't **want to experience again" he admits as Keely smiles "That won't happen again. I just wonder…" her voice trailed off as Anakin realises what she was thinking "You're wondering if Ezra is back" he says as Keely nods. "When I sensed him leave my emotions overtook me" she reveals as Anakin nods "When we got back to the base, your mom told me what happened, which surprised me. Your emotions have helped you in your training" he reminds her. "If Thrawn is somehow back, maybe Ezra was found" he admits. He then realised that meant that Ahsoka and Sabine had found him and he hadn't seen his padawan since she left to help Sabine, would he see his former padawan again?

It was at that moment Padme, Leia, Han and Chewie came running in. "Luke's informed us that a ship has landed not far from here" Padme informs him. Anakin then closes his eyes realising his fears were correct, Thrawn was back."He's here" he breathes before he then asks "Are Ben and Rey safe?" He asks as Leia answers him "They're with R2 and 3PO in our quarters. R2 won't unlock the door unless it's us" she assures him

Anakin, lightsaber in hand, nods. "Let's head out" he tells them "Remember Thrawn is formidable. He's going to want me, but you all need to be on alert" he warns. Padme gives him a small kiss on the cheek "We're going to defend this Academy. Thrawn may somehow be back but he **won't **win" she informs him. Anakin takes one of her hands in his, "That's right. We're going to protect the Academy and our family" he tells er before they all raced out of the quarters to meet up with Luke and Henry.

* * *

Anakin, Padme, Leia, Han, Chewie and Keely raced out of the Academy where Luke, Henry and the Academy students were holding their defensive stances. Luke turned towards his father "We're ready. I just hope we find out **how **they've found us" he admits as Anakin nods "Thrawn was **always **a formidable opponent and his battle plans were precise. He's working with **someone **who lead him to us" he cautions him as Henry shakes his head "Well, he's **not **taking this Academy" he admits. Anakin and Padme both looked over at their younger son.

Henry never saw much battle because the Empire had been defeated when he was born. He had only heard stories from Luke, Leia and Keely. Luke looked over at his young brother "Don't let your guard down Henry. When Thrawn's around, **none **of us is safe" he cautions him just as they heard the sound of blaster fire coming through the trees.

Anakin moved to the front, lightsaber blaring. "Here they come!" He calls out as Leia, Luke, Keely and Henry activated their lightsabers right as they started to see soldiers coming through the trees. The fight to protect he Academy had began.

* * *

From their place inside the Academy, Rey and Ben had a view above of the battle. For young Rey, she had never seen a battle before. She was afraid for her new family even if Ben was attempting to re assure her they'd be fine.

"Grandpa's a strong fighter. This battle will be over soon" he boasts. "My family's tough" he adds as they looked down out the window seeing everyone scatter through the grounds, lightsabers blaring across the grounds. Ben instantly spotted his parents fighting side by side. He rarely saw his mother with a lightsaber, opting to use a blaster when she needed to but right now, she was using her lightsaber as his father fired his blaster picking off soldiers one by one along with Chewbacca.

"So they won't die?" Rey asks in a soft voice as Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No. Whoever chose to attack, don't know who's here" he promises her. Ben then looks over at 3PO. "3PO, do you know who's down there?" He asks as the protocol droid looked over at him "Master Ben, I couldn't say who's decided to attack but I will admit I am glad to be in here" he admits as R2 whistles in response.

Ben sighs before he moves over towards his friend. "Don't worry about 3PO. He worries **too **much" he grins as Rey remained silent instead looking out the window watching her new family, spread out over the grounds amongst the Academy students. Having spent three years on the desert planet of Jakku, Rey had **never **seen much fights except for those which happened in the marketplace, however unlike those fights, her new family will defeat this enemy.

* * *

Down on the grounds, fighting side by side with his wife, Anakin took down another four more soldiers whilst keeping alert for when Thrawn made his appearance. He knew from his past experiences Thrawn held back and revealed himself when the timing was right, but Anakin would **not **let his guards down. His family was all here not to mention his grandson and his new friend Rey were inside the Academy.

He still couldn't believe Thrawn was here after all this time, **somehow **he had survived and escaped from wherever Ezra had taken them. Anakin would ensure this was the **last **time he would see Thrawn and Thrawn would be near his family.

He watched his wife take another another soldier. All these years and Padme was still skilled with a blaster. "We can never escape the danger huh" he calls out to Padme who turns to him smirking "No matter how hard we try" she smirks back taking another soldier who had just emerged from the forest as Anakin laughs right before he heard Keely's voice

"Dad!" She calls to him as Anakin looks over at his daughter before he felt the familiar sense in the force. He was close. "Stay alert!" He calls back to her.

* * *

Thrawn may have been close, but he hadn't left his position at the entrance to his ship. He watched his soldiers continue to charge into the forest towards the Academy. He hadn't proceeded after them but was biding his time. It had taken a **long **time since he managed to escape the Rebel's trap he had set upon him and then to track down Anakin Skywalker, one of the Rebellion's heroes. His revenge was in sight.

"Sir!" One of the soldiers called out to him. The Chiss Admiral then turned to him as the soldier then went on "We've reached the Academy breaching their perimeter. We have confirmation that **all **of the Skywalkers are here" he informs him. Thrawn smirks "At last, we will meet again" he spoke in his cool, calm voice before he made his way out of the ship heading into the forest.

* * *

Henry had **never **been in a battle like this, except when training against the other students and secretly he had been a little **jealous **of his sisters and brother about being in the Rebellion even if they would tell him it wasn't all glamorous as he was imagining it. This was one of his **first **battles. Henry looks over at his sister who was deflecting blaster bolts from the soldiers.

"Is this how it was in the Rebellion?" Henry asks as Keely laughs "Worst and I **never **saw much of it because mom and dad always ensured I was safe in the control centres with her and Leia" she replies adding "And we didn't have **this **many Jedi" she reminds him as she looked around at the other students who were showing how far they had all come in their training over the years since Luke had started the Academy.

It was then Keely and Henry both saw a figure stepping through the trees. Keely tightened her grip on her lightsaber. "Henry, get behind me" she says as Henry looks confused. "What is it?" He asks deflecting another blaster bolt from another soldier as Keely's eyes widen as she saw who was emerging from the forest.

"Dad!" Keely called out alerting Anakin to look towards his two younger children before he spotted a figure he **wished **were still dead. "Keely! Henry!" He calls out to them at the same time Luke looked over to see Thrawn emerging from the trees with two soldiers flanking him, their blasters raised and aimed towards his sister and brother. Luke started to run towards his siblings at the same time Anakin began to race towards him right as Thrawn, thin long sharp staff in his hand, begins to move towards the two young Jedi.

Luke saw the two soldiers fire their blasters at his siblings however Luke, using the force to accelerate his speed, lands right in front of Keely and Henry, his green lightsaber deflecting the blaster bolts back at the soldiers hitting them straight in their chests however that didn't deferred Thrawn who continued to advance towards Luke, Keely and Henry.

Luke, remains in the defensive stance "That's close enough Thrawn" he spoke, his voice strong and firm however Thrawn only smirked, his red eyes glaring straight at Luke. "You're not the Skywalker I want, but I'll ensure you're the **first **Skywalker I kill" he warns moving into his fight position. "Luke" Keely spoke in a soft voice as Luke looks back at her "Don't worry Keely, I can take him" he promises her before both Keely and Henry watch as their brother begins to fight Thrawn. However Keely and Henry couldn't relax as more soldiers appeared from the trees just as Anakin reached them

"Where's Luke?' He asks as Keely tilts her head "He's taking on Thrawn" she replies her voice shaky as Anakin follows his daughter's gaze seeing his eldest son taking on an enemy who should be dead. "We need to help him dad" Henry says as Anakin shakes his head "You two need to stay with here with your mother, Leia, Han, Chewie and the rest of the students and defend the Academy, I'll help Luke" he informs him racing off before Keely or Henry could argue.

Henry then looked over at his sister seeing her shaking "Keely, what's wrong?" He asks worried as Keely struggled with her emotions "Dad and Luke are strong but I fear Thrawn **may **be stronger" she admits as Henry, knowing their father wanted them to stay with the rest of their family and the students, shook his head. "Come on, we need help them" he insists before they both raced off in the direction their father had taken.

* * *

Meanwhile, watching the fighting from his parent's quarters, Ben then felt a tremor in the force. His uncles, grandpa and aunt were in danger, even **more **danger then what was around his parents or his grandma. Ben could feel the force flowing through him, itching for him to be out there with his parents despite them wanting him to be safe.

Rey, who was still looking out the window, spotting Padme, Leia, Han and Chewie fighting with the students, looks back at him. "They're winning" Rey speaks softly with a smile as Ben nods "Yes, but my grandpa needs my help" he insists before he turns to 3PO and R2. "We need to find grandpa, uncle Luke and Henry and aunt Kee!" He exclaims as 3PO only points out "Master Ben, mistress Leia insisted we remain here where it is safe" he reminds him as Ben shakes his head "That was **before **I could sense the danger. R2, open the door, we need to find them!" He orders. 3PO turns to his friend "R2, don't you dare open this door" he snaps as Rey looks over at them silently

"Please R2, I can help them!" He insists as R2 whistles in response before he ignores 3PO's orders and unlocks the door! Ben smirks looking back at Rey "Come on Rey, I'll protect you" he promise her offering out his hand. Rey, hearing the blasters and the lightsabers outside hesitates

"We need to stay here" she replies as Ben looks over at her "True, but my family needs me" he tells her. Rey slowly takes his head before they race from the quarters with R2 leaving a bewildered 3PO with no choice but to follow them.

* * *

With no idea that their son was no longer in their quarters, Leia, Han, Chewie and Padme continued to hold their own against the soldiers who thankfully their numbers were dwindling. Chewie had just used his bowcaster to take out three soldiers as Leia looks over at her mother.

"We need to go find the others before it's too late" she says as Padme nods "The students can finish off the reminder of these soldiers while we go after them" she tells them as Han then looks over at his wife "I thought you said this Thrawn guy was dead" he says as Leia nods "He was **suppose **to be" she replies "And he found us for a reason" she adds as Padme tightens her grip on her blaster.

"And let this be the last time he comes after our family" she insists before they hurry across the grounds in the direction where Anakin, Keely and Henry had followed Luke and Thrawn.

* * *

Luke was holding his own against Thrawn proving that he was **not **the young boy he had encounter when he joined Kanan and Ezra in rescuing his father and sister all those years ago. "You're proving yourself young one" Thrawn smirks as Luke smirks back "You'll find I'm full of surprises" he replies as Thrawn shakes his head "I'm sure you are but you **won't **defeat me" he warns just as Luke herd his father's voice _"Luke!" _Anakin called out as Luke saw his father racing towards them as Thrawn grins even more "Anakin Skywalker, at last I've found you" he declares as Anakin glares back at him

"Your business is with me Thrawn, leave my son alone" he warns as Thrawn nods "Of course" he warns however before he could turn his focus towards Anakin completely, he raised his staff towards Luke, and before he could react, Thrawn used his weapon to slice Luke's hand off! He cried out in pain as Anakin saw red feeling his anger burning however it was Keely's voice he heard.

"_Luke!" _She cried as Henry tightening his grip on his lightsaber suddenly raced towards Thrawn "You'll pay for that" he warns as Anakin shakes his head "Henry, no!" He cries as Thrawn only grins even more raising the staff, he aims it straight for Henry watching it fly straight into Henry's thigh stopping him suddenly in his tracks. "No!" Anakin and Keely both cried seeing Henry drop his knees as Keely started to race towards her brothers, but not before Thrawn took out one of his blasters and fired meters from her feet halting her.

"Skywalker, it's your choice, surrender yourself to me or watch your family die" he warns. Keely shakes her head "Dad no!" She cries, she had lost control of her emotions feeling Luke and Henry's pain and Anakin's anger at Thrawn. Anakin takes a deep breath before he sighs letting his lightsaber drop to the ground

"Alright Thrawn, you win. Take me but leave my children" he says as Thrawn grins before he signals for his commander. "My new ally will be **very **pleased to meet you" he informs him before they heard another voice _"Anakin!" _Came Padme's voice before he saw Padme, Leia, Han and Chewie. Chewie let out a small cry before he raised his bowcaster firing straight at Thrawn hitting him in the top of his right leg.

"Chewie, no!" Anakin cried seeing Thrawn angrily grab his leg as Han speaks up "We're not going to let this blue creep win" he informs him right as another soldier emerged beside Thrawn. _"Sir, are we ready to leave?" _he asks as Thrawn nods. "Yes we have who we came for" he replies "Cuff General Skywalker" he instructs the soldier seeing him pull out a pair of binders and starting to move over towards him right as Padme, rushed over towards her husband

"Anakin!" She cries turning him towards her, she placed both her hands on his face, the tears falling down her cheeks. "I won't let him take you" she says as Anakin holds her close "It will be alright" he simply says "You'll come for me" he tells her as Padme shook her head "We need you here, we can take Thrawn now" she cries voice barely a whisper as Anakin looks over at his children, Leia, Han and Chewie had rushed over towards where Keely knelt beside Luke and Henry.

"It's too dangerous. Take care of Luke and Henry then come rescue me" he says before she then felt her lips touch his in a romantic gentle kiss right before the soldier roughly pulled Anakin away from Padme, cuffing his wrists together grabbing his arm to bring him over towards Thrawn.

"The Crimson Dawn has been most happy to meet with you" Thrawn reveals. At the mention of Crimson Dawn, this made Han's eyes widen looking over at him. He hadn't heard or thought about Crimson Dawn in years. One of his first jobs with Chewie, he didn't think they were still operational, but what did they want with Anakin? Anakin took one last look at his family just as Thrawn was ready to leave however just before he could leave, Thrawn then felt a rock hit him in the side of the face.

"_Don't take my grandpa!" _Came Ben's voice as he emerged from the trees with Rey, R2 and 3PO. "Ben!" Leia and Han cried seeing Ben, close his eyes again before he used the force again to hurl another rock at Thrawn. Thrawn snarled angrily, before he turned his blaster towards Ben. "Skywalker, tell the brat to stop or watch him die" he informs him. Anakin looks back at his grandson, he felt the tears in his eyes as he saw his young grandson trying to stop them from leaving

"Ben" he spoke in a firm strong voice. "Stop" he says as Ben shakes his head "But grandpa….."he cries as Anakin goes on "Ben, stop please. You will see me again" he promises "But for now, you need to stop" he says. Ben felt the tears fall down his cheeks before he lowered his hands. It was at that moment a large group of soldiers appeared behind Thrawn, their blasters aimed in the direction of Padme, Leia, Han, Chewie, Keely, Luke and Henry before a further two more soldiers emerged behind Ben, Rey, 3PO and R2.

Anakin, his hands in cuffs, looks around at his family, and then the soldiers who's blasters were aimed directly at his family, ready to shoot. Anakin then looks back at Thrawn, his blue eyes glaring directly into Thrawn's red eyes. "You think you've won today Thrawn" he spoke his voice calm "You've only _**partially **_won"he tells him however Thrawn smirks once more before he signals to two of his soldiers as Rey felt the tears in her eyes as as she watched Thrawn and his solider drag Anakin through the trees and out of the sight. She sniffs "He's gone" just like her parents were. Ben then takes her hand before they rushed over towards the rest of the family.

"We need to get to the medical unit" Padme says, she kneeling in between her sons as Keely then had a thought as she heard Leia comm for help. Keely then knew what she could to help ease their pain. "Wait, I can help ease their pain" she insists, a slight nerve in her voice as she heard Luke's voice "Just focus" he breathes as Keely placed one hand on Henry's thigh and another on top of Luke's chest.

She closed her eyes as she stretched out into the force. Since she had been at the Academy, she had been learning about force healing however she hadn't had many chances to practice. As she stretched out into the force, she felt Luke and Henry's pain. She concentrated harder as Padme, Leia, Han, Chewie, Ben and Rey all watched as slowly Henry's wound began to disappear ahead of Luke's breathing becoming calmer.

"Keely, you did it!' Leia breathes as Ben watched in amazement. "What did you do aunt Kee?" He asks as he moved towards her right as Luke's students came running towards them to help take Luke and Henry to the medical ward. Ben knelt in front of his aunt who took a deep breath as she gave her nephew a small smile

"I transferred some of Luke's pain to me and started to heal Henry's wound" she explained adding "I'm just surprised it worked, I've not had the chance to practice it" she admits as Ben watches the students carry his two uncles away. "Was it hard?" He asks as Keely gives him a small smile. "I had to deeply concentrate with the force and it takes a few years of studies but they're family and I couldn't bear to feel their pain anymore" she confesses as Ben then tilts his head once more

"Can you teach me aunt Kee?" He asks as Keely smiles taking one of his little hands in hers "Of course, doesn't hurt to have a second healer in the family" she notes getting to her feet, she beckons Rey over towards her taking one of her hands in her other hand, they started to follow everyone back towards the Academy.

"Do you think grandpa is alright aunt Kee?' He asks. Keely goes silent before she looks down at her nephew and Rey. "I hope so Ben" she sighs before she adds "But I believe he's still alive" she promises them before she then heard Rey softly speak up "We can bring him back?" She asks as Ben looks over at his friend with a proud smirk "Of course Rey, our family will find grandpa" he promises her as Keely nods "That's right Ben, we will rescue him" she promises him as they headed back to the Academy, Keely wonderful what **state **her father would be in when they rescued him.

* * *

As soon as Thrawn was back on his ship, he ordered the rest of his men to set coordinates for their new destination before ordering two more soldiers to take Anakin to the holding cells which had been designed with force resistant cuffs which sent an electric shock through his body every few minutes. It was the similar holding cell that Obi Wan had told him he was held in when he had been captured on Geonosis.

Anakin attempted to ignore the stinging sensation which pulsed through his body every few minutes, his hands and ankles were cuffed in front of him as the two guards finished ensuring he was well secured in his suspended prison. His thoughts were only of his family - that Luke and Henry were being treated, that Ben wasn't too upset, Padme, Leia, Keely, Han and Chewie were alright and that little Rey wasn't too frightened even more.

He felt another electric shock surge through his body from the cuffs right as he heard Thrawn's familiar calm voice. "It's been a _**long **_time General Skywalker" he spoke. "We've come a **long **way" he adds as Anakin scoffs "Yes and to think I considered you an ally when you helped me back on Batuu and then years later you tried to **kill **my daughter and I" he reminds him referring to when he captured Keely and himself as Thrawn began to encircle him, his hands clasped behind his back.

"The Rebellion would have squashed if it hadn't been for your Rebel friend's little force trick" he tells him going on "And if it were up to me I would have **killed **you by now however my new ally wishes to meet with you" he informs him as Anakin rolls his eyes "The Crimson Dawn?" He asks "I've **never **done anything to cross their path before, why would they want to meet me?" He asks curiously as Thrawn continues to encircled him, with a shrug "They have **not **shared that information with me, only insisting I don't **kill **you" he admits

Anakin glares back at him "Lucky me" he replied in a sarcastic tone however Thrawn didn't acknowledge his response and instead moved back towards the door. "Although I ensure you once they're finish with you, I'll kill you and deliver your body back to your family" he smirks. Anakin shook his head, just as a jolt of electric surged through his body once more. "They'll foil your plan" he warns as Thrawn smirks once more "We will see" he only replies as he exits the cell as Anakin then saw the door slide shut leaving him in the dark with electricity surging through his body once more as he remembered the **first **time he met Thrawn

_**Flashback - **_

"_One additional thought, Choses names are difficult for many species to properly pronounce. I suggest you address me by my core name, Thrawn" he informed him as Anakin shook his head_

"_That's all right, Mitth'raw'nuruodo" Anakin replies "I think I can handle it" however after several attempts, Anakin had become frustrated with unable to correct his version "Fine, Thrawn" He only hoped that this __**Thrawn **__would help him find his wife Padme down on Batuu who had just disappeared._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Padme, holding Rey, Leia, Han, his arms around his son Ben, Keely and Chewie watched as the medical droids tended to Luke and Henry, although thanks to Keely's healing, Henry was just resting and replenishing his strength as for Luke, he was getting a new mechanical hand to replace the one he lost. Padme hadn't said much since they returned to the Academy, still upset over her husband being taken prisoner by Thrawn.

Han leans closer to his wife, "Is your mom alright?' He asks "She's barely said anything since we got back to the Academy and she hasn't let go of Rey" he admits as Leia sighs "It's because of what happened to dad. Every time something happen to him, she would go into a state of distress and fear she'll never see him again" she explains. Ben looked up at his parents

"So I'll never see grandpa again?" He asks as Leia smiles down at her son, kneeling down beside him. She pulled him into her hands "No, of course you will Ben" she promises "If there is one thing this family does is looks out for each other and when one is in trouble, we save them" she promises before they heard Padme let out a small gasp "Not this time" she sniffs "I fear Thrawn will kill your father, because he didn't last time" she reveals as Keely was by her mother's side, an arm around her shoulders

"Mom, we **can't **think like that. Dad knows we will rescue him, we won't let Thrawn win" she tells her as Padme shook her head "How?" She asks tears falling down her cheeks "We don't even know where Thrawn went" she says as Han then remembered something he had heard Thrawn say.

"I might" he softly spoke now feeling all eyes on him. Han exchanges a glance with Chewie who gives a small moan and tilts his head as Han takes a deep breath "To be honest, I haven't thought about them since I met you all and truthfully didn't think the Crimson Dawn existed any more" he admits. He then goes on "After I left the Imperial Academy, I met Chewie and then landed my first smuggler job along side a guy named Tobias Beckett" he explains as Chewie gave a small angry growl.

"It was through him, I met the head of Crimson Dawn Dryden Vos, although I now believe that he was not _**entirely **_the head of the organisation" he admits as he hears his old friend Qi'ra's voice in his head _"Even Dryden answers to someone" _It was when I met Dryden, I was reunited with an old friend who helped us out on the job, I thought after this we could both run away together however she had other plans and after Beckett betrayed us, I went after him to stop him and that was the last time I saw them or Crimson Dawn" he concludes.

Ben then looks up at his dad "Is that also when you won the falcon from uncle Lando?" He asks him as Chewie sniggers lightly as Han allows a smirk to cross his face remembering that very moment:

_**Flashback..**_

_Beckett was dead, Qi'ra was long gone, it was now Han and Chewie. It was time for them to begin a new adventure, just the two of them but first, they needed a ship and Han knew the __**exact **__ship he wanted even if it was already __**owned **__by someone else. He had managed to track Lando to the planet Numidian Prime where he would show Lando how he felt that Lando just abandoned them back on Savareen._

_Lando had been in the middle of retelling one of his tales while in the middle of a game of Sabacc when Han and Chewie came storming in with Han furious and warning Lando about how Chewie could rip his arms out. However once he had calmed down, he challenged Lando to a game of sabacc for the falcon, which had gotten intense_

"_You fold now, you walk away with enough to get your own little ship" Lando suggests with a smirk "You call" he begins to say "__**I'm **__gonna clean you out again" he warns as the crowd excitedly cheers and Chewie lets out a growl however Han taps his cards on the table, one hand resting against his cheek before he shows his cards to Chewie who quietly sniggers as Lando watches him cautious before Han grins "I don't know, I'm feeling lucky" he confesses pushing his winnings into the middle. The crowd watches in intense as Lando chuckles _

"_Oooh, you really have it bad for the falcon, don't you?" He asks Han as Han smiles "It's mutual, trust me, she belongs with me" he simply replies however Lando chuckles once more before he goes silent, one hand under the table so that Han or anyone can't see the small device in his hand, he clicks it surprised to find it not working as Han notices Lando is taking his time to make the next move. "You got everything you need there, pal?" He asks_

_Lando only chuckles looking left and right before he places his cards down, he grins back at Han, his arms open up on each other as the crowd cheers. Han nods "Not bad" he says "Not bad" he continues placing his hand on the side of the table "You know, if you'd only had this little green sylop…." He pauses to hold up a green sylop in his hand, Lando squints silently at him "You would've beaten this" he declares revealing his cards as the winning set. The crowd cheers in delight as Lando's eyes widen as the crowd cheers and Chewie growls in triumph, arms in the air as Lando realises he has lost "Fair and square, baby" he hears Han call out "Fair and square!" He exclaims_

_**End of Flashback**_

Han then places a hand on his son's hair, ruffling his hair "That's right kid, the only **good **thing to come from that mission" he admits as Keely then looks over at him "You said you were reunited with an old friend, do you think you'd be able to contact them to help locate the Crimson Dawn?" She asks as Han sighs. _Qi'ra? _He hadn't thought about her since that day, would she even **want **to see him after all these years? For the sake of his family, he'd have to try even if he and Anakin had their squabbles in the past.

"I'll give it a try, I'll see if Lando knows how" he says as Padme, Keely and Leia all smile before Padme gets to her feet, holding Rey on her hip, she then moves over towards Han to give him a hug "Thank you Han" she whispers right as her comm became to chime. "Who is it mom?" Leia asks as Padme hands Rey to Keely before she takes out her comm letting out a small gasp saying there was an incoming message from Anakin. "Anakin!" She breathes as Leia, Han and Keely all look confused before she pressed the button hoping to see her husband, however the figure who appeared was **not **who she wanted to see.

"Thrawn" she breathes before she hands Rey to Han who quietly slips from the room, holding Ben's hand and beckoning Chewie to follow him leaving Leia and Keely alone with their mother and the hologram of Thrawn.

"_Ambassador Amidala" _Thrawn spoke in his calm cool voice before he smirks_ "Or should I be calling you Ambassador Skywalker" _he says "All those years ago I suspected Skywalker had a personal bond with you and it would appear I was right" he taunts as Padme attempts to control her emotions. "What have you done with Anakin?" She asks in a firm, yet angry tone. Thrawn smirks "Indeed a remarkable relationship the two of you have" he goes on "I **can **say Skywalker is alive **for now**" he admits. Keely and Leia each exchanged nervous glances with each other before Leia spoke.

"What does the Crimson Dawn want with my dad?" She asks adding "I didn't think the Crimson Dawn existed any more" she states as Thrawn laughs "The Crimson Dawn **never **went away but were always in the background. They **helped **me escape from your Rebel friend" he informs him referring to Ezra "And I do know they are **very **much looking forward to meeting Skywalker" he informs him as Keely then asks "Our dad has **never **crossed the Crimson Dawn before, what would they want with him?" She asks repeating her sister's question. Thrawn remained silent before he spoke "They have their reasons wishing to see the one that one of their former leaders feared" he teases changing the subject

"I suppose you'd like to see Skywalker for yourself?" He asks as Padme felt her heart leapt as Keely then began to feel her father's pain as Thrawn turned the hologram over towards the image of Anakin, still suspended in his rotating cell, twitching with each shock that pulsed through his body.

"Anakin!" Padme cries as they all saw Anakin slowly lift his head, his face came into view on the hologram causing Padme, Leia and Keely all to gasp as they saw a large gash on one side of his head, blood had trickled down and now had formed dry patches. "Padme" he breathes, his blond hair hung lose over his face. Padme lets out a small gasp as Leia and Keely both feel tears fall down their cheeks seeing their father look broken, attempting to be remain strong but suffering.

However, Thrawn wasn't about to make the situation any easier and nodded to one of his soldiers who pressed a button on the wall which unknowingly to Anakin, increased the electrical charges already flowing through his cuffs causing him to scream out in pain. For Padme hearing and seeing her husband in pain, only reminded her times she heard his pain

_**Flashback - The Clone Wars**_

_They had done it, with the help of the Gungans, they had captured General Grievous and while Padme should be happy, she was concerned, for Anakin had __**not **__returned from tracking the traitor Rish Loo, who had attempted to turn the Gungans against the Nabooian people. Padme was in the Gungan medic bay with Jar Jar, while a medic tended to Boss Lyonie. Jar Jar then looks over at Padme. "Whesa's Ani, he's been gone a long time" he points out as Padme sighs "I'm not sure Jar Jar" she admits right at the moment her comm chimes "Anakin!" She breathes activating the comm however she didn't see the hologram of Anakin, but the figure of Count Dooku, she gasps_

"_Senator Amidala, we meet again" he smirks "I must regretfully tell you that young Skywalker has been…detained" he grins. Padme glares at him. "What have you done with Anakin?" She asks her voice firm and strong however Count Dooku shakes his head "Now, now Senator, let's __**not **__become emotional" he warns. Padme stares back at him "What do you want Dooku?" She asks becoming annoyed as Dooku smirks_

"_I'm glad you asked" he begins to reply going on "I could be __**persuaded **__to return Skywalker to you in exchange for…" he pauses as his smirks grows "General Grievous" he informs her. Padme, knowing that she had to remain the politician and not just Anakin's wife, knowing that Grievous's capture would give the Republic leverage over the Separatists, sighs "I can't do that" she replies "I'm sorry" she whispers_

_Count Dooku smirks over at her "You soon will be" he warns flicking his hand to his two magna guards behind him, Padme sees a red ray shield come down and the two guards shoved their electro staffs straight into Anakin's sides causing him to scream out, his cries were something Padme did __**not **__like hearing "Stop!" She cries "You cannot torture a prisoner!" She cries _

_**End of flashback**_

Anakin's cries filtered through the hologram as Padme felt the tears once more "Stop!" She cried as Keely, feeling her father's pain is unable to stop her tears flowing feeling his pain, wishing she could take some of it away right as Leia takes the hologram from her mother. "Stop this torture right now, as a member of the New Republic, you will tell us where you are now and surrender yourself and release my father" she warns in her strong political voice however Thrawn is unafraid of her **threat.**

"The New Republic does **not **scare me. The Crimson Dawn will ensure I am protected. I only wanted to give you one last look at the great General Skywalker" he smirks before the hologram disappeared, the message gone. Anakin's screams still in her ears as Padme fell to her knees. "No!" She sobs as Keely was beside her mother, her arms around her as Leia knelt beside her. "We won't lose him mom, we **will **rescue him" she insists "Remember Han knows of this Crimson Dawn, he just may be able to help" she insists. It is then Padme looks up at her eldest daughter. "I just hope we're not too late" she cries.

* * *

"_Qi'ra?" _Lando asks as a smirks cross his face as Han sighs. He was in his quarters with Chewie watching Ben and Rey nearby. _"I've not seen her since that mission to Kessel, although I try __**not **__to think about the events which led up to me losing my ship" _he reveals as Han smirks "You mean the **rightful **owner took ownership" he reminds him. Lando glares at him before he changes the subject

"_So, why the interest in Qi'ra again, you and Leia have marriage troubles" _he teases as Han shakes his head "Never, Leia and I are strong" he assures him going on "I need to find the Crimson Dawn and Qi'ra was working for Dryden Vos who was in the Crimson Dawn. Leia's father, Anakin was captured and this smug guy who captured him mentioned the Crimson Dawn" he reveals. Lando's eyes widen _"Anakin's been captured?" _He asks _"Next time buddy, start with that" _he tells him. Han lightly chuckles. Lando did help them at the Battle of Endor however after the events of Cloud City in which Han was placed in carbonite and Anakin saw his his daughter distraught over losing the man she loves, it had taken time for Anakin to see Lando as a friend and **not **want to punch him.

Han leans back in his chair "Well, you **did **try flirt with his wife in front of him **after **you smoothed talked Leia" he reminds him as Lando grins "Can you blame me?" He replies

_**Flashback - 10 years ago**_

_Needing a place to lay low for a while from the Empire, Han had promised that Cloud City would be safe because his old friend Lando now lived them and he had no love for the Empire. Anakin still had a bad feeling about this but wanted to trust the Captain and only wanted to keep his family safe and hopefully Luke would be back from Dagobah._

_Han landed the falcon at one of the empty landing platforms before they all disembarked to an empty landing platform with __**no one **__in sight!_

"_Oh no one to meet us" 3PO notes as Leia, who was leaning against one side of the falcon as Han moves back over towards her "Well, what would you like?" He asks as Anakin folded his arms across his chest "If he's your __**old **__friend, he'd want to be here to greet you" he admits as Padme, holding their 10 year old daughter's Keely's hand, shrugs "Maybe he hasn't been told we're here" she notes just at the moment they hear the door to the landing platform open and Han looks over to see his friend talking to another figure._

_Han smirks back at them "See, my friend" he smirks before he moves over towards Chewie "Keep your eyes open" he whispers as Chewie roars back in response watching Han move over towards Lando. "Hey!" Han cheerfully replies as Lando and his small entourage move out onto the landing platform_

"_Why you slimy double crossing, no good swindler" Lando only replies "You've got a lot fo guts coming here, after what __**you **__pulled" he warns him referring to when Han stole his ship from him. Anakin, Padme, Keely, Leia, 3PO and Chewie all watch as Lando cautiously moves over towards Han. Anakin cautiously watches Han's friend before Lando startles Han by suddenly embracing him laughing "How you doing, you old pirate?" "So good to see you!" He exclaims _

_3PO looks back at them "Well, he seems very friendly" he notes as Anakin exchanges a glance with Leia who shrugs "Yes, very friendly" she mutters as Keely looks up at her mother "Can we go meet Han's friend?" She asks as Padme smiles "Of course we can" she says as they all moved over towards Lando and Han_

"_YOUR ship?" They heard Han say "Remember you lost her to me, fair and square" he reminds him. Han is silent as Lando then sees Chewie approaching "And how you doing Chewbacca?" He smirks "You're still hanging around with this loser?" He teases as Chewie gives a small tease roar right at the moment Lando spotted Leia approaching _

"_Hello, what have we here?" Lando asks, his voice going smooth and deeper. "Welcome I'm Lando Calrissian, I'm the administer of this facility" he smiles introducing himself "And who might you be?" He asks taking her hand in his as Leia finds herself smiling "Leia" she simply replies "Welcome Leia" he replies as he then notices Padme, beside her. "And who's this beautiful woman?" He asks taking her hand. "I'm Leia's mother, Padme" she blushes as Lando grins "I see where she gets her beauty from" he notes as Anakin rolls his eyes before he steps up slipping his arm around his wife's waist_

"_And I'm her husband, Anakin and Leia's father" he says "Perhaps we should head inside?" He suggests as Han takes Leia's hand in his "Yes, come on you old smoothy" he teases before Han and Anakin both lead Padme, Leia and little Keely past Lando with Chewie and 3PO to follow_

_**End of flashback**_

"I really thought Anakin was going to force push you over the edge" Han grins as Lando nervously laughs _"You weren't there when he nearly __**choked **__me even after I helped them escape"_ he points out as Chewie gives a small roar as Han laughs "From what Chewie says, both he _**and **_Anakin tried to choke you" he reminds him as Lando quickly decides to change the subject.

"So you want me to see if I can where Qi'ra could be and if she still had any connection to the Crimson Dawn?" He asks as Han nods "We'd appreciate any help. I mean I didn't even think the Crimson Dawn existed after the Empire" he admits as Lando nods "I'll see what I can do" he promises him right as they both heard a small voice "Are you going to help find my grandpa, uncle Lando?" Ben asks as Lando saw the young boy move over towards them. Han lifted his son onto his lap as Lando smiles at his godson.

"Of course Ben. Your grandpa is a very important man to the New Republic, we're not going to let Thrawn take him away" he promises him seeing Ben smile "Thanks uncle Lando" he replies "My grandma will be very happy" he adds as Lando nods "I'm sure she will, she loves your grandpa very much just like your dad loves your mom" he reminds him as Ben looks up at him before he then looks over at his friend Rey "Uncle Lando, I got a new friend" he tells him as Lando gasps "Already replacing me eh little buddy" he teases as Ben gets down off his father's lap moving over to take Rey's hand and bring her back over.

"Uncle Lando, this is my friend Rey" he grins as Lando nods "She's very sweet, it's nice to meet you little one" he replies as Ben looks down at Rey "Uncle Lando going to help find grandpa" he tells her as Rey, one finger on her lip, "Thank you" she replies softly. Lando smiles "It's what family does" he simply replies.

* * *

The Crimson Dawn was a group that had never sought to gain the attention of the Empire or Rebellion. For years, they had been in the shadows, conducting their own business even _**after **_their leader Darth Maul died. Shortly afterwards, Qi'ra who had been working closely with Maul as he had promised, assumed the ranks of leader of the Crimson Dawn and she had set out to discover just **who **and **what **Maul had been after.

First, it was the Jedi known as Obi Wan Kenobi, and according to the notes Qi'ra had found, it had been ever since the Battle of Naboo, that Maul had seemed a vengeance with the Jedi which then soon crossed to the Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker. Thinking he would be the **one **to betray his family and friends, Anakin instead didn't and went into hiding with his family and it was then that Maul thought that Skywalker would lead him to draw out Kenobi however it was Kenobi who ended up killing Maul after he finally discovered his whereabouts.

Never the less, as Qi'ra stared at the hologram of Anakin Skywalker, after confirmation from Thrawn, that he had captured the Jedi turned Rebellion General, Qi'ra tilts her head "Why did Maul want to find you?" Qi'ra whispers to herself.

"_He is the Key to __**Everything" **_she heard him say to shortly after she had arrived on Dathomir after Dryden's death and she chose the Crimson Dawn over her old friend Han. Back then, there had been **no **sighting of Anakin Skywalker since the rise of the Empire so Qi'ra was surprised he was looking for the Jedi General

_**Flashback - Dathomir - Before the Battle of Scarif **_

"_The Jedi have been wiped out Lord Maul" Qi'ra spoke in a clear voice "Any sightings of Jedi and they are quickly captured by the Empire or immediately killed, what makes you think Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker are still alive?" She asks as Maul raises his head, turning his head slightly_

"_They're alive. Kenobi is to __**die **__by my hand and I refuse to believe he is dead and as for Skywalker, my master __**may **__have failed to groom him to his apprentice but it doesn't mean he does not still seek to him out. I __**must **__ensure that my master __**never **__finds him and succeeds in turning him" he spoke in his cold voice_

_Qi'ra nods "I will send out more hunters Lord Maul to continue searching" she insists as Maul nods "And don't forget the search for Ezra Bridger. He __**helped **__me unlock the holocons to find Kenobi, I want him with me when I kill Kenobi" he adds. Qi'ra nods "Yes Lord Maul" she replies_

_**End of flashback**_

"Palpatine's dead" she muttered even the Crimson Dawn knew when the Empire had fallen, if only Maul had seen that Anakin Skywalker **did **end up killing Palpatine. With the end of the Empire, the Crimson Dawn rose and when they had found Thrawn, he had convinced that that Skywalker was still a threat and had them help him find him. She only **hoped **it wasn't a failure.

It was then at that moment, her comm chimed indicating an incoming message. Qi'ra leans over to activate the message seeing the hologram of Thrawn. "Thrawn" she spoke "Were you successful in your mission?" She asks seeing Thrawn smirk "I am on route with Skywalker" he informs her "And I made sure I cannot be followed by anyone from his family" he promises as Qi'ra looks down at the hologram of Thrawn, one eyebrow raised

"We **must **still remain on alert. As you had pointed out, they will come for him" she warns reminding him of one of their first conversations about his previous confrontation. Thrawn nods "But **this **time we will be on alert and with the Crimson Dawn by my side, they will fail in rescuing him" he assures her. Qi'ra straightens herself looking down once more. "I hope capturing Skywalker hasn't proved **disastrous **for the Crimson Dawn" she warns. She then closes the message off before she moves over towards the window. Little did she know that Thrawn's capture of Anakin Skywalker would reunite her with an _**old **_friend and lover.

_**Next time: Lando comes through for the Skywalkers and finds out the Crimson Dawn's current activities and provides coordinates, before Padme leads a rescue mission with Luke, Keely, Han and Henry to rescue Anakin leading to a reunion Han never thought he'd have.**_


	7. 6: The Crimson Dawn & Rescuing Anakin

**Chapter 6: The Crimson Dawn & Rescuing Anakin**

_**Flashback - 7 years ago**_

"_Anakin?" Came Padme's soft gentle voice. They were in the medical centre on Courscant. It had been close to five hours since Leia had gone into labour and Han rushed her to the medical centre shortly ahead of Padme, Anakin, Keely, Luke, Henry and Chewbacca rushed to the medical centre._

_Padme stay by their daughter's side along with Han throughout the labour while Anakin waited outside with their other children. Luke, Keely, Henry and Chewbacca had gotten hungry so headed for something to eat leaving Anakin alone in the hallway._

_Half an hour later, that was when he heard his wife's voice before he looks up to find her cradling a baby wrapped in a thick white blanket in her arms. Anakin slowly gets to his feet, "Is that…..?" He asks before he pauses seeing her nod, unable to stop the tears flowing. "Yes Anakin, we have a grandson" she breathes with a smile. "And he wants to meet his grandpa" she says before she gently passes the baby into Anakin's arms_

_It was then like Padme, Anakin felt the tears immediately fall as he looks down at the little baby in his arms. His eyes were still closed but he was stretching his tiny fingers. It instantly reminded him of holding his own children after they were born, he smiled down at the baby - he was a grandpa. He couldn't believe it._

_Suddenly, he then saw the baby slowly open his eyes, dark brown just like Leia's. Anakin felt the tears fall even more unable to stop, he saw the baby lock eyes with him as Padme is overcome with emotion. "Someone knows their grandpa" she comments as Anakin smiles "I'll always be there to protect you little one" he whispers _

_**End of flashback**_

Anakin was suddenly jerked awake once more more by the sudden sharp increase of electricity surging through his cuffs before his eyes open and he saw Thrawn standing before him once more with his familiar smirk and gleam in his eye. His hands clasped behind his back.

"It's not long now Skywalker" Thrawn spoke in his cold voice. "The Crimson Dawn is _**most **_keen to meet you" he reminds him as Anakin grunts just as the guard increases the electrical charges once more. "Good" Anakin simply replies "Because I'm curious to see **why **they want to meet with me when I've done **nothing **to cross with them before" he spat.

Thrawn shakes his head "You will soon see and then I will have the _**pleasure **_of ensuring you never infer in my business again" he informs with a nod to the guard, Thrawn then left the room, the sound of Anakin's screams could be heard as he moved down the ship's hallway.

* * *

When Luke slowly opened his eyes, he found himself still in the med bay. He slowly looked down to see one of his hands wrapped in a bandage as he started to remember how he ended up here. He then heard an excited shriek "Luke!" Came Keely's voice getting out of her seat to move over towards him as he slowly sits up in the bed. Henry was already awake with Leia beside him. "How long was I asleep?" He asks.

Keely took a seat beside her big brother. "Almost 10 hours" she informs him before Luke then starts to remember what's happened. "Where's dad?" He asks "What happened to Thrawn?" He adds as Keely remains silent looking to her sister just as Leia feels all eyes on her. "Leia?" She hears Henry asks "What happened with Thrawn and dad?" He asks as Leia takes a deep breath before she swallows the lump in her throat before she speaks

"Thrawn…." She begins to say going on "He **forced **dad to surrender or otherwise he'd have his men kill all of us, even _**after **_Ben tried to stop him with rocks" she explains. Henry quietly sniggers as Luke's eyes widen "Ben?" He asks "I thought he was safe inside the Academy?" He asks as Leia shook her head "Apparently he told Han and I that he sensed we needed help so he _**convinced **_R2 to unlock the door so he find us which we're still not happy about" she admits as Luke tried **not **to smirk like he was impressed and instead then asked "So, how's mom?" He asks as Leia goes on

"Like all the times something's happened with dad, she's distraught, fearing the worst will happen. She's _**hoping **_that Han's knowledge of the Crimson Dawn will help find Thrawn" she points out. "The Crimson Dawn?" Luke asks as Keely adds "When Thrawn captured dad, he mentioned the Crimson Dawn was keen to meet him. Han said they were a smuggling ring he knew in his smuggler days" she replies.

Henry then looks over at his two sisters "So where's mom now?" He asks as Leia answers him "She's looking after Ben and Rey in the Academy gardens. We convinced her to get some fresh air and perhaps being with the kids will help take her mind off dad until we hear from Han" she admits. Luke nods "Well, it's worked with us before" he replies

_**Flashback - 7 years before the Battle of Yavin - Mission to Malachor**_

_It was only an hour since Anakin had left with Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra to journey to Malachor leaving Padme, Luke, Leia and their two month old daughter Keely back at the rebel base. Luke and Leia could sense that their mother felt uneasy and upset to see her husband going once more so they decided to keep their mother distracted by exploring the grounds of the base. _

_Padme, carrying little Keely in her arms, followed Luke and Leia through the trees. "Where are we going?" She asks them "We shouldn't go __**too **__far from the base just in case your father returns early?" She asks as Luke smiles back at his mother "If that happens I'm sure Captain Hera will come find us" he only replies as Padme shakes her head looking down at little Keely in her arms, asleep. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she definitely saw Anakin's streak for adventure in the twins however she also sensed that they had been asked by Anakin to keep her distracted while he went to Malachor with Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra._

_The sunlight was shining through the trees as Padme continued to follow Luke and Leia until they reached the clearing where Padme gasped seeing that her twins had helped set up a small picnic. Leia and Luke both looked up at their mother "We may have __**borrowed **__some rations from the gallery kitchen" he says before Leia then also adds "__**But, **__Bail did help us because we told him what we were doing and he liked the idea" she assures her as Padme shakes her head smiling taking a seat on the blanket they had placed down on the grass just as Keely started to fuss in her arms._

_Luke and Leia sat down, one of each side of their mother just as she reached for the baby bag to retrieve Keely's bottle. "Well, this is a lovely place. Quiet, peaceful and no place I'd rather be then with my beautiful children" she admits as Luke and Leia shared smirks with each other. It was time away from the base since they had first been here, just the four of them and allowing their mother time with her children and less worry about Anakin._

_**End of flashback**_

Keely tilts her head looking at Luke and Leia "I don't remember that" she confesses as Luke laughs "Of course not, you were only two months old and dad didn't want to leave mom so soon but he couldn't let Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra go to Malachor without him so mom convinced him that he needed to go" he informs him. Leia nods "Mom was still upset so that's why we decided to take her on the picnic which was a success" she adds. It was then Henry then reminds them "Except **this **time, we don't know where dad is" he mutters as Luke, Leia and Keely were silent before Luke looks over at his little brother "But it won't stop us from bringing him home" he ensures him.

* * *

Whilst, at the same time, outside in the Academy gardens, Padme was walking with Ben and Rey. Ben was showing his grandmother and his friend more force skills and techniques he had been learning. He had learnt so much in just a few years and she knew Anakin would be proud seeing him now especially trying to stop Thrawn. Padme then sighs taking a seat on the edge of one of the gardens just as Ben, who had just levitating rocks around before him, stops and looks back at his grandmother.

"What's wrong, grandma?" He asks softly "I can show you the butterflies I found with Rey" he says as Rey looks over at Padme noticing that she appears to be crying softly. "Ben" Rey said in a soft voice as Ben then noticed his grandma was crying. He moved over towards her. "Grandma?' He asks as Rey looks up at him "She's sad" she softly replies as Ben places a hand on his grandma "Don't worry grandma, we'll rescue grandpa. Uncle Lando's trying to find out right now where he could be" he insists

Padme, tearfully looks over at her grandson and Rey, softly smiling before she lifts him up to sit beside her before lifting Rey onto her lap. "Oh Ben" she replies placing one hand on his cheeks "You remind me of your grandpa. He would be so proud of you" she says as Ben smiles "Did grandpa **really **fly a pod racer when he was a kid?" He asks seeing her grin and nod "He sure did. He helped us leave Tatooine that day and started his Jedi journey" she explains as Ben rests his head against her arm.

"I hope we find him soon" he admits as Padme pulls her grandson in closer. "I hope so too Ben" she only replies. She didn't want to worry her grandson more with her fears however this has now been their **third **encounter with Thrawn and she feared this time Thrawn would **not **let her husband live. She only hoped this _**Crimson Dawn, **_who ever they were did not want to kill Anakin and they had a chance to rescue him before anything sinister happened. She decided to keep positive for the children.

"We will Ben" she simply replies as Rey looks up at her "You mean it?" She asks softly as Padme nods "I believe it" she replies as Ben grins "Aunt Kee says our family will find grandpa and she's right" he promises making her laugh before they continued on their walk through the gardens.

* * *

Once his old friend had called him for help, Lando had put the call out to his smuggler friends and allies for help in locating the Crimson Dawn. He didn't expect to hear anything from any of them so soon however when one of his contacts sent a message from the planet Nar Shaddaa located in Hutt region, the sister planet of Nar Hutta. Lando wasted no time in making his way to the planet.

Nar Shaddaa had come to be known as the Smuggler's Moon and dominated by bounty hunters and Hutt crime lords. It was the perfect setting for Crimson Dawn operations but Lando wondered if this information was **new **or would still keep them at square one and he'd have **nothing **to report to Han.

Lando landed his ship, the _Lady Luck _and headed straight for the cantina. He kept his hood over his face so that no one would recognise him. Since the fall of the Empire, General Lando Calrissian had become a hero who helped destroy the Empire and unfortunately he still found there were those who were **not **allies.

* * *

The cantina was bursting with life as he entered the cantina and headed straight for the bar where the music was filling the room. He soon spotted his contact sitting alone at the back of the cantina, hood over their face. Lando ordered himself a drink from the bar before he headed over towards the table.

"Still keeping a low profile are we?" Lando smirks taking a seat seeing the figure raise their head but still keeping their hood up. "Nar Shaddaa is a place I'd rather **not **be recognised by any of these people" he admits with another glance over his shoulder. Lando nods "Well, I won't keep you much longer but your message said that you had news for me about the Crimson Dawn" he says. The man straightens and looks around once more to ensure no one heard him. "Shh!" He whispers "You need to be quiet. It was hard enough getting **this **information without them knowing, but we need to be quiet. They have ears everywhere" he warns

Lando nods "The sooner you tell me what you have found out, the sooner you can leave" he promises him. The man nods before he beckons him to lean in closer before he speaks in a low voice. "The Crimson Dawn have been using Nar Shaddaa as a holding port for their dealings and _**illegal **_supplies over the last few years. It's now become a half way point between their deals however I _**overheard **_a conversation between two Crimson Dawn employees who were talking about an incoming delivery from one of the Crimson's Dawn newest partner" he reveals as Lando nods "Did you happen to hear a name?" He asks as the man slowly nods

"Some man who goes by the name Thrawn" he reveals "And these men were quite _**excited **_about this delivery" he adds. Lando stiffens. They **had **to be talking about Anakin. Lando then took some credits that were in a small bag out from his pocket. "Thank you. You've been very helpful" he replies watching the man take the bag off the table before he then remembers "Be careful here. According to these men, the **leader **of the Crimson Dawn is here and they haven't been spotted on Nar Shaddaa since they **first **established a base here. So whatever is happening, you should be careful" he warns. Lando gives him a small smirk "Thanks for the warning but I can assure you my friends can **handle **the Crimson Dawn" he assures him. They were the Skywalkers after all, heroes of the Rebellions. The Crimson Dawn would regret crossing them.

Lando then got to his feet. "Thank you once again, make yourself scarce" he warns before he silently slips from the cantina to head back to his ship. He needed to contact Han straight away so that they could stop the Crimson Dawn and rescue Anakin before it was too late.

* * *

Whilst back on Yavin 4, Han was working on the Millennium Falcon in the hanger with the Chewie. He was ensuring that the hyperdrive they brought from Jakku was stabilising and any damage sustained during the fighting was repaired. Han was working inside the ship whilst Chewie was on top working on the outer repairs. "Alright Chewie!" Han calls out through his comm "I'm almost done here. A few more minutes then we fire up the hyperdrive to ensure everything's working normally" he informs him.

However, it was at that moment Han heard the sound of his comm chiming. "Hang on a minute Chewie" he calls out moving away from the hyperdrive to head into the cockpit. He pressed the button to activate the comm before he sees a small hologram of Lando appear before him. Han takes a seat "Tell me you have good news buddy" he says as Lando chuckles _"I said I'd only contact you if I'd had good news and I have news" _he replies as Han places his arms at the back of his head "Well, I'm all ears" he says as Lando goes on

"_One of my contacts on Nar Shaddaa overheard conversation about Crimson Dawn dealings and how they've been using the spaceport as a stop over in between their dealings and my contact over heard them saying that there's an important delivery coming and the __**leader **__of the Crimson Dawn is here" _he replies

Han could feel a smile cross his face - he didn't expect any news so soon but the sooner they had something the sooner they could rescue Anakin. He then heard Lando go on _"I don't know __**how **__long they'll be here so you best act now old buddy" _he reminds him as Han nods "I'm going to go inform them right now. You still on Nar Shaddaa?" He asks as Lando nods _"Ready and waiting for you all" _he replies as Han laughs "See you soon then" he tells him before he shuts the comm off and gets to his feet.

"Chewie!" He calls out "Change of plans, we've gotta inform everyone about Lando's message" he informs him moving down the landing ramp as Chewie meets him at the entrance. He gives a small cry as Han nods "The sooner we form a rescue party, the sooner we can bring Anakin home" he informs him before Chewie follows him from the hanger to find everyone. Luckily, he remembered Padme saying she wanted to take Ben and Rey out to the gardens and he knew Padme should be the one who knew the information first.

* * *

Han passed several groups of students training or tending to minor repairs down to the Academy sustained during the battle. Han exited the Academy into the gardens where he spotted Padme kneeling beside Rey watching as Ben showed them a small group of butterflies. It was Ben who saw turned and saw his dad moving towards them

"Dad!" He cried rushing over towards him as Padme turns to look over at him. She gets to her feet, holding Rey's hand in hers. Han could see she had a little hope in her face as she **hoped **he had good news for her. "Han" she spoke softly. "Have you heard from Lando?" She asks as Rey looks up at Han at the same time Ben looks up at his dad silently. Han then gives her a small smile.

He nods "I wasn't expecting to hear from him so soon but Lando wanted to help in any way he could and he contacted some of his old smuggler contacts and he received a response from one on Nar Shaddaa" he reveals. Padme blinks "Nar Shaddaa?" She asks "In Hutt space? What would the Crimson Dawn be doing there?" She adds as Han shrugs "Lando said his contact told him that they've been using Nar Shaddaa as a holding place for their supplies and deliveries. He believes that they're only using the city as a holding place and that the **leader **is coming to Nar Shaddaa because of an important delivery" he explains.

Padme gasps "We can't waste this opportunity!" She cries "This could be our chance to rescue Anakin before it's **too **late" she insists "Let's go tell the children so we can plan the rescue!" She insists leading them back towards the Academy as Ben looks over at Rey smiling proudly "Rey!" He cried "We're close to finding my grandpa" he excitedly says seeing her give a small smile back at him but kept quiet as Padme led them back into the Academy and straight to the med bay to inform Luke, Leia, Keely and Henry.

* * *

When Thrawn's ship landed at one of Nar Shaddaa's spaceports, Anakin's wrists had been cuffed and he had been fitted with a neck cuff which omitted an electric shock if he tried to use the force much. The spaceport was dark and dim along with a musky smell in the air and despite trying to **not **use the force, Anakin sensed nothing but darkness around the spaceport and despite the Empire being gone for eight years, the planet was still thriving with illegal businesses and criminal Empire activity.

Thrawn stopped meters before a figure dressed in dark, navy jumpsuit with matching cloak, their hair was pinned up into a high bun except for a gray pieces of hair framed around their face. "Thrawn" they spoke in a firm, calm voice which belonged to a female voice. It was hard to see in the dim light but Anakin studied the figure and knew they definitely weren't male.

Thrawn spoke "It is an honour to finally meet you in person" he replies seeing her smile "I see you have fulfilled your promise and delivered your prisoner to the Crimson Dawn" she states turning to move over towards Anakin. As she stepped closer towards him, Anakin was correct - the figure was a female. She was slightly older than Leia maybe six years older. She smirks "So, this is the Jedi General and Rebellion hero Anakin Skywalker?" She asks. Thrawn stepped up beside her "It's only because of the restraints but he has been a formidable opponent and with him out of the way his family will be **easier **to remove and the Crimson Dawn won't have to worry about crossing paths with them" he assures her as Anakin shook his head

"You're wrong about that Thrawn" Anakin spoke as the female figure studied him once more. Anakin couldn't help but notice she had taken a keen interest in him, like she had already knew about him and knew something he didn't. She turned towards Thrawn "You better not bring about our downfall because of this" she warns before she clicks her fingers before two of her guards appeared behind her.

Take our new prisoner down to the holding cells while Thrawn and I discuss our now business dealings and then we will deal with Skywalker" she informs them. The two guards each took hold of Anakin's arms before they escort him away from Thrawn and the female figure.

* * *

Qi'ra watched her two guards take their new prisoner away. After all these years, she had met Anakin Skywalker, Clone Wars Jedi General and Rebellion hero, the one Maul was so afraid would **turn **on everyone. He was not like any prisoner the Crimson Dawn had taken before. He was calm and composed and despite Thrawn insisting they can take down his family, Qi;ra **feared **that based on his calm compose stance, the Crimson Dawn would lose.

Qi'ra turned towards Thrawn "I've got a bad feeling about this" she admits as Thrawn only smirks "I assure you with my by your side, the Crimson Dawn will be as strong as ever and won't have to ever worry about the Skywalkers" he insists. Qi'ra stares back at him "You better be right about this" she only replies before she begins to lead him towards her office to discuss their new business dealings.

* * *

"Nar Shaddaa?" Keely asks once again after Padme and Han had finished informing them about Lando's message "You don't think that there are any **Hutts **there given that Nar Shaddaa is in hutt space" she points out reminding them of their last encounter with one of the hunts - Jabba the Hutt when they rescued Han on Tatooine eight years ago. Henry looks around at his siblings, mother and Han before Han then speaks up

"Lando's contact was **very **insistent that this is our chance to rescue Anakin before they leave the planet and if the leader of Crimson Dawn is already there it **has **to be because Thrawn took your dad there" he states as Padme nods "Han's right" she replies placing a hand on Han's arm. "We can't ignore this information and because of Thrawn's long hatred with your father, we may not have another chance" she states as Luke then gets to his feet

"I'm with you mom" he replies "We need to stage a rescue now. When Keely and dad were first taken by Thrawn years ago, we didn't hesitate and Kanan, Ezra and I went and rescued them, why are we standing around arguing about this any longer?" He asks as Keely nods standing beside her brother

"I'm going with you. Dad's going to be injured so I can perhaps heal him and help take some of his pain away" she points out as Henry then joins in "I want to be there too. I've missed out on too many battles and rescues. You're not leaving me out on this one" he admits. Leia then moves over towards Han, placing a hand on his arm, before she took one of Ben's in hers.

"I'll remain here with Chewie to look after Ben, Rey and the Academy" she informs him before they shared a soft tender kiss before Leia gave her mother a hug "I know you'll bring dad home" she smiles as Padme nods. Leia didn't even need to **ask **if her mother was going - she knew **nothing **would hold her back from being apart of the rescue of Anakin. "I know I said that Thrawn will kill Anakin but I refuse to let that happen and have him take my husband away" she tells them looking around at her children. "We'll meet at the falcon in under half an hour, the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be back" she tells them as Leia and Luke heard the leader tone in their mother's voice. The one they had heard years ago when they were a part of the Rebellion, a voice of determination and hope. Luke, Keely and Henry all nodded in agreement before the three of them headed out of the med ward to gather their supplies as Han left to head back to the falcon leaving Padme, Leia, Ben, Rey and Chewie together.

* * *

Leia followed her mother back to her quarters with Ben and Rey minutes later as Chewie headed back to the falcon. _"Are you sure you're going to be alright here by yourself, Leia?" _She hears her mother say as she disappears into the fresher to change as Leia sits on the bed with Ben in her lap as Rey climbs up beside her.

"_I can have Henry stay behind with you if you like" _she adds as Leia chuckles "I don't think you'd be able to do that. Henry's **always **looking for a chance to show how far he's coming along. I'll be fine mom" she promises "I'll have Chewie, 3PO and the students with me and I'm sure Ben will want to do some training" she points out. Ben excitedly nods just as Padme re emerges from the fresher in her familiar white jumpsuit made with modifications to fit her now and her long brown hair pulled back into a high tied bun at the back of her head.

Leia smiles at her mother "Last time you went on a mission, we were going to Endor to take down the shield generator" she reminds her as Padme slips her cloak over her outfit. She sighs "I thought the day we defeated the Empire, it would be the **last **big mission for us all and yet here we go again, an old enemy and rescuing a member of this family" she points out. Leia smirks, looking down at her son. "Well, you have to admit it's what this family does best. We **never **give up on each other" she reminds her seeing her mother slip her blasters into her side holsters as she remembers the time Anakin came for them:

_**Flashback - 12 years ago - First Death Star**_

_The sound of rapid blaster fire alerted Padme and Leia to the commotion outside before the door to their cell slid open and in stepped two storm troopers, one tall and one short. Leia pulls herself into a sitting position, tilting her head to the shorter stormtrooper "Your partner's a little short?" She asks just as they heard the taller stormtrooper give a small chuckle before they both take their helmets off. _

"_Is that any way to treat your brother?' Luke smirks as Padme then feels a smile cross her face running over towards Anakin "Anakin!" She exclaims. "You didn't think we weren't going to come to your rescue?" He asks as Padme wraps her arms around his neck. "Is Keely?' She asks as Anakin looks down at her "She's fine, she's with R2 and 3PO" he assures her as Luke then looks over at his sister_

"_And Obi Wan's with us" he reveals as Leia's eyes widen looking over at her mother "Mom, did you hear that?" She asks "Uncle Obi Wan's with them!" She exclaims as Anakin takes Padme's hand whilst Luke takes his sister's. "Come on!" Anakin tells them before they rush from the cell to meet up with Han and Chewie._

_**End of flashback**_

Padme smiles to herself as she then hears Ben asks "Grandpa and uncle Luke dressed up as stormtroopers?" He asks his mother as Leia laughs "Well, it was the only way they could get through the death star undetected. "Your dad was there too, it was the first time I met your dad" she insists as Padme turns around towards her daughter and grandson. "Your mother's right Ben and now it's my turn to rescue grandpa" she promises him before she gave Ben and Rey each one last hug before hugging her daughter before they followed her back out of her quarters to head down to the hanger.

* * *

A few minutes later, Padme, Luke, Keely and Henry were in the hanger saying goodbye to Leia, Chewie, Ben and Rey. Han stood by the landing ramp. "I know the Academy's in good hands while we're gone" Luke tells his sister who nods "You have nothing to worry about, just bring our dad home" she tells him as Henry smirks "We're going to show Thrawn just who he's messed with" he grins.

Leia shakes her head before she watches her mother and siblings move up the landing ramp right as Han came over towards her. They shared a tender romantic kiss before he kneels down to his son "I'll be back before you know it kid" he replies "Stay out of trouble" he smirks as Ben grins playfully "Okay" he only replies before they watch Han move up the landing ramp before they watch the falcon fire up taking off out of the hanger leaving them behind.

Leia then heard Ben tugging on her arm "Come on mom, can I show you my force tricks?' He asks as Rey looks up at Leia "He's good" she softly replies as Leia smiles down at her son seeing him staring up at her with his bright brown eyes. They reminded her of Han's however the eagerness to want to show her what he's learned came from both Keely and Henry. Leia took her hand in his before she took Rey's hand. "I'd love to see what you've learnt so far Ben" she says leading them from the hanger with Chewie following them. She would enjoy this time with her son and knew her husband and family would succeed in their mission to bring Anakin home.

* * *

As the falcon flew through hyperspace, Padme sat with Luke, Keely and Henry right as Han ensured the flight path was all set before he joined them. "Well, we should be at Nar Shaddaa within the next few hours. I've messaged Lando to inform him we're on our way and he's sent me the location of his ship docked on Nar Shaddaa, although if I know my old friend he's at the sabbacc tables" he informs them.

Henry then looks over at Han "Sabbacc tables?" He asks "Isn't that how he lost the falcon?" He adds as Han smirks "Yes, but my friend still enjoys a good game of sabacc in his time" he smirks "Although he'll never be playing against me. I got what I wanted" he says referring to the falcon. Henry laughs. Padme remained quiet listening to their conversation just as Luke looked over at his mother. He could sense her upset and worry for their father. Luke then placed an arm around his mother

"We're going to save him mom" Luke promised her "We've **never **failed before and we've **a lot **of troubles but we always win in the end" he reminds her. Padme looks over at her son giving him a small smile, placing a hand on his arm. "You're right Luke" she begins to say "I just worry for Anakin always. In the Clone Wars, we didn't have many missions together but when we did and we were separated I worried but I should trust that I'll see Anakin again" she admits. Keely nods before she adds "It's Thrawn isn't it?" She asks seeing her mother nod as Han laughs

"That blue guy won't know what will hit him when we find them on Nar Shaddaa" he says going on "If there is one I've seen with you Skywalkers, you **never **give up. I know I'm grateful for you all coming to my rescue from Jabba the Hutt" he says as Luke smirks "Well, Leia was very insistent for the rescue. I remember one conversation with dad. Leia stubbornly insisted that the search would not give up" he admits as Keely giggles "Leia and Anakin are quite the match together aren't they?" She asks as Padme nods as Henry then confessed

"I'm just looking forward to having a chance to be on a mission and prove myself" he explains as Luke looks over at his little brother "You've come so far in your training but you **must **not let your overconfidence take over you. This isn't going to be a training simulation and Thrawn won't make it easy besides only Han knows about this Crimson Dawn" he reminds him as Han laughs

"Not _**entirely" **_he confesses "I only met the leader and **one **associate" he admits thinking of Qi'ra adding "And to be honest this was when you were all either still hiding or with the Rebellion" he reminds them "But obviously they made a deal with Thrawn that we're going to destroy before it even started" he promises them. Luke, Keely and Henry all nodded as Padme then gets to her feet "I'm going to get some rest before we land on Nar Shaddaa" she tells them heading in the direction of the bunks as Han starts checking on the ship's progress.

Keely looked over at her two brothers "Mom's different since the battle isn't she?" She asks as Luke nods "She's concerned for dad. You're still young Henry and Keely, you weren't around those first few years of the Empire. Mom was so concerned if dad just went out for supplies, because the Jedi were being hunted and there were times where we had to move around the first few years and there were close encounters with bounty hunters which threatened our lives" he explains "Mom and dad have always been close and these last eight years I think they'd just thought they'd be happy with all of us and building the New Republic and the Academy, not having an old enemy destroy the family" he explains.

Keely and Henry remained silent as Keely then nods "I didn't want to say anything before but I could **feel **mom's emotions. She's in pain thinking about dad. You both didn't see the hologram message from Thrawn and then he tortured dad right in front of us and it was like it triggered something from the past" she explains. Henry remains silent as Luke nods

He reaches over to hug his sister "We'll rescue dad. I've done it before from Thrawn remember?" He reminds her as Keely gives her big brother a small smile remembering how the glass smashed and Ezra and Luke came crashing through. That then made her remember her previous conversation with Anakin. "Luke, do you think Ezra's back as well?" She asks as Luke shrugs "It's possible and perhaps after we rescue dad, we can look for him" he suggests before Keely rests her head on her brother's shoulder as he kept one arm around her as the falcon continued to fly through hyperspace.

* * *

Qi'ra, stood meters from the cell in which Anakin Skywalker was being held in. Her guards had shackled him to the wall and kept the neck cuff around his neck. Qi'ra folded her arms across her chest as she tilts her head. The man she saw in front of her was **not **the image she had imagined if she ever encountered the legendary Jedi, the one Maul was so fearful of and yet, despite the man before her, she was mindful that she needed to be on guard and alert.

Qi'ra nodded to her two guards to open the cell door before she moves into the cell seeing Anakin slowly raise his head to look at her. "Thrawn's using you" he spoke in a soft voice, his voice sounded weak and not as **heroic **as she expected although she assumed that was due to the torture he sustained on Thrawn's ship. Qi'ra smirks

"No" she spoke "He's only helping to ensure the Crimson Dawn remains out of the New Republic's line of sight and he tells me that you and your family will ensure the **end **of the Crimson Dawn which I have worked hard to ensured hasn't happened" she reminds him "The former leader of Crimson Dawn wanted you dead for years until he was killed by your Jedi friend Obi Wan Kenobi" she spoke

Anakin looks at her confused _Obi Wan? _He wondered _Darth Maul? _She was talking about him. He had heard from Ahsoka when they were reunited in the Rebellion about what Darth Maul had said but he also remembered Obi Wan informing him how he killed him. Qi'ra looks straight at him. "He was _**afraid **_of you" she warns as Anakin scoffs "I **barely **knew him. He **blinded **my friend" he says referring to when he blinded Kanan during their fight on Malachor. "He **hunted **Obi Wan for years, he **deserved **his death" he coldly spat.

Qi'ra shook her head "The Crimson Dawn almost fell apart had I not stepped up. They've been the only stable family I've had since I left Corellia" she informs him "You **may **have destroyed the Empire but the Crimson Dawn will **not **fall because of you" she warns, she steps closer towards him. She smirks "However, if you were to join the Crimson Dawn….." She says as Anakin shook his head. "Never" he spat as Qi'ra shrugs

"Shame, it would have been the **only **way you survived" she informs him before she left the cell, but not before she activated the cuffs around his wrists sending him more shock waves through his body.

* * *

"_The Calrissian Chronicles Chapter 15" _Lando spoke with a smirk as he sat in his ship's cockpit. He was killing time waiting for Han and the Skywalkers to arrive at Nar Shaddaa so he decided to continue recording his Chronicles. He had been distracted over the years to record them and since the fall of the Empire he had **alot **of Chronicles to cover. "The second death star had just exploded behind us right before I piloted the falcon right out of the trench and I'll admit it felt **incredible **to be back behind the controls of my beloved ship" he proudly admits before he adds "Although I did promise Han not a scratch so I **dare **not told him when I landed on Endor that I scraped part of the ship during the flight through the death star trench" he confesses

"When I landed on Endor, there were celebrations everywhere and seeing my old friend Han along with the Skywalkers made me welcomed even **after **our rocky start on Bespin, that night in the Ewok village was quite the celebration. I watched as Anakin and Luke were the last to join the celebration and finding out they were **on **the Death Star at the same time we were ready to blow it up, timing right?" He chuckles right at the moment his comm chimes,

He looks over at the console before he turns off his recording and presses the button before the hologram of Han appears before him. "Hey Han, how far are you now?" He asks as Han smirks _"We're coming up to Nar Shaddaa now. We'll meet you at the cantina"_ he informs him as Lando nods "I'll be there. I've spotted Crimson Dawn guards down around the docks so it's safe to assume they're still here" he insists as Han nods _"Hopefully we can take them all by surprise" _he insists _"See you soon buddy" _he smiles before his hologram disappears and Lando gets to his feet, grabbing his cloak and hood preparing to leave his ship to head back to the cantina to await their arrival.

* * *

Nar Shaddaa came into view as Han flew the falcon through the dark tall buildings. Han spotted an empty landing platform and fly the falcon towards the platform. Henry who had been sitting in the co pilot's seat looks out at the city. "It's certainly a **dark **city isn't it?' He asks. Han looks over at his brother in law, realising that while Han had seen and been on many planets, Henry was still young and hadn't been out in the galaxy much certainly **not **to a city like Nar Shaddaa. "Smugglers use the city to conduct their illegal deals plus the Hutts often frequent the docks" he explains as he shuts down the ship before he gets up from his seat as he heard Henry speak up

"And my dad's down there in the middle of it" he says as Han nods "But not for long because we're going to rescue him" he reminds him before Henry followed him out of the cockpit to where Padme, Luke and Keely were getting ready to head out, all donning hoods and clocks over their outfits with Luke and Keely keeping their lightsabers hidden from view so they didn't attract unwanted attention straight away.

"So, we're heading straight for the cantina where Lando's going to meet us and he's going to lead us to where his contact told him where the Crimson Dawn could be" he states as Keely looks over at her mother who was remaining silent and composed but Keely could feel her mother's upset and worry. She places a hand on her mother's shoulder. "We won't fail here mom" she promises "I know you're worried that Thrawn will attempt to defeat us again but we're **not **letting him take dad again" she promises as Padme looks over at her daughter taking one of her hands in hers looking around at her children and Han.

"I know we will. Your father and I have faced many enemies and situations but you are right we do always end up defeating them" she insists. Han nods "Alright, let's move out" he told them heading towards the landing ramp before they proceeded down the landing ramp into the city. If Henry noticed the darkness of the city from inside the falcon, it was even darker as they made their way through the city towards the cantina.

* * *

Keely looked over at her younger brother even though they were wearing hoods, she could feel his excitement and eagerness to explore despite the mission they were here for and **that **was from his eagerness to explore the galaxy more having not been to many planets in 16 years. Keely leans over to her younger brother. "This is **not **a planet to explore lightly little brother" she warns as they followed Han, Padme and Luke through the city as Henry looks over at his sister

"I can't help it. I've not been to many planets and I want to see as much of the galaxy as I can even if it's filled with lowlifes and criminals" he confesses as Luke turns back to look at his siblings. "That sounds like a Skywalker but just don't let mom hear you say. She didn't even like when Leia and I went with dad on our first Rebellion mission" he tells them as they saw the cantina coming into view. The neon lights were the only bright lights in the city as they followed Han and Padme into the cantina heading towards the bar section where the music was flowing. Han then spotted his friend sitting towards the back of the cantina. "This way" he told Padme, Luke, Keely and Henry.

Henry then started to notice how a few of the females were eyeing him off even though he kept his hood up. He then leans over towards his brother "There's some beautiful girls here" he whispers as Luke sniggers "We must not lose our focus brother. There may be time after" he smirks as Henry grins whilst Keely rolled her eyes as they reached their mother and Han. Han smirks down at his friend. "You'd never looked **more **out of place buddy" he smirks seeing Lando slowly raised his head as he looks not at Han but straight towards Padme. Lando gets to his feet.

"Hello again Padme" he grins moving over to lift one of her hands to kiss. Luke shakes his head as Han rolls his eyes. Padme only smiles under her hood. "You're bold without Anakin around aren't you Lando?" She asks as Lando shrugs "I can never ignore a beautiful woman" he says before he then notices Keely standing in between her brothers. "Hello there little miss" he smiles as Henry becomes impatient. "We don't have time for this!" He snaps under his breath trying to not draw attention to them as Han speaks up

"The kid's right Lando. This isn't the time for flirting. We need to infiltrate the Crimson Dawn before they decide to move on from Nar Shaddaa" he informs him as Lando nods "Come with me" he simply replies moving past them back towards the exit. Keely leans over towards her brothers. "When we rescue dad, we should leave out the part where Lando flirted with mom again" she suggests as Luke lightly chuckles "Agreed" he replies as they exited the cantina into the dark city.

"The docks are to the left and according to some locals in the cantinas, **had **been unused until recently with a few whispering the _Crimson Dawn's _name" Lando explains. "I've tried to gain access to the docks saying I'm collecting my supplies but they turned me away" he explains just as Luke looks over at them "So, how **do **we get in there?" He asks adding "Dad's definitely in one of the warehouses, I can sense him" he reveals just as he feels his mother quickly take hold of his hand.

"Anakin and I have gotten into **many **situations before" she reminds them "We just need to see if there is a back way in" she adds. Han nods with a smirk "There usually always is and…." Han pauses just as he notice a small group of guards carrying crates through a dark entrance. He looked over at Luke. "And I think I know how we're getting in" he replies as Luke follows his gaze realising Han was about to implement a similar plan they had done on the first death star when they rescued Padme and Leia. Luke grins "I just hope this time we'll be able to **see **underneath their outfits" he confesses remembering how stormtrooper helmets did not make for easy viewing.

* * *

Several minutes later, Han, Luke and Henry were able to knock out several Crimson Dawn guards who had been unloading their supplies from their ships. Now, Lando, Han, Luke and Henry all stood covered head to toe in their outfits and only their eyes were visible. Padme and Keely had taken cloaks from another two guards and slipped them over their outfits, with their hoods over their faces.

Henry looked over at his brother. "This idea _**actually **_worked when you rescued mom and Leia?" He asks as Padme nods "It sure did. When Anakin and Luke came into our cell in their stormtrooper outfits, we were both afraid they were going to take for more interrogation till they remove their helmets' she points out. Luke adjusts the cloth around his face. "Least, this time I can **see **with my own eyes" he admits as Han looks around at them all

"Alright, so we shouldn't have a problem sneaking in and hopefully one of the guards will _carelessly _reveal where Anakin's being kept" he says. Lando then pushes open a door leading into the base. "Let's move out" he tells them before they all followed him through the door and into the base. The hallway was quiet and empty however they knew they had the right place because they had seen the guards carrying the supplies in plus Luke, Keely and Henry could all sense their father from inside.

It was then at that moment Padme felt her daughter grip her arm letting out a little gasp. Padme turns towards her daughter "Keely, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asks seeing her daughter's eyes close, her head tilted as Lando, Han, Luke and Henry look over at her "It's dad" Luke says realising his sister empathy senses were taking over. "Keely?" He asks before they all saw her open her eyes. "I felt dad's pain, not just physical this time but mentally he's afraid" she says as Henry then spoke "Let's keep moving because the sooner we find dad, the sooner we can get out of here" he admits before they continued down the hallway.

They were about to turn another corner before they heard footsteps coming towards them causing them to halt in their steps just as Luke had an idea and steps up in front of Han and Lando listening as the footsteps getting closer as Lando looked to Han confused as Han softly spoke "Uh, Luke…." He starts to speak before Luke raises a hand to keep silent before he steps out in front of the footsteps before Han, Lando, Padme, Keely and Henry all heard a response

"_Shouldn't you be down at the docks unloading the supplies. The boss wants the supplies off the ship" _the guard spoke obviously fooled by Luke's disguise thinking he was one of them. Luke straightens up, raises a hand before him before he spoke "I'm looking for the prison cells, you will tell me where they are" he speaks as the guard suddenly responds _"The cells are one floor below us, you will find our prisoners there" _Luke smirks "You didn't see me. You were on your way to the cantina" he says with a smirk.

Henry and Keely exchanged a smirk together as the guard responded _"I didn't see you, I'm on my way to the cantina" _he says before he moves past Luke and continues down the hallway away from the group. Lando breathes a sigh of relief "Well, I'm impressed those Jedi mind tricks are very handy" he grins. Padme steps up "Well done Luke, now let's continue to make our way down to the cells" she insists in a strong voice before she moves past Han and Lando taking charge alongside her eldest son Luke to lead everyone down to the cells.

* * *

They only had one more encounter with a guard in which this time Keely used a mind trick on the guard to send them on their way before they reached the cell block. Majority of the cells were empty as they cautiously moved past the empty cells before they came across Anakin's. Heavily breathing, chained to the wall, he was **not **the same man who was fighting back on Yavin. "Anakin!" Padme breathes feeling a smile cross her face as Henry took out his lightsaber and sliced through the door with his yellow blade before Keely lifted the cell door with the force to move it aside so that it didn't crash onto the floor. Lando and Han stood at the door's entrance keeping look out while Padme, Luke, Keely and Henry entered the cell.

Padme rushed up to her husband placing her hands on his face. "Anakin!" She breathes lifting his head so that he was looking at her, his blue eyes almost blood shot with dark circles before he looked over at her "Padme" he breathes as Luke and Henry unlocked his cuffs around his wrists and ankles before Keely removed his neck cuff noticing the blood bleeding from a fresh wound on his neck. Closing her eyes, she used her healing abilities once more to heal the wound. Anakin looks over at her "Thanks" he breathes as Padme and Luke each took one of his arms around their shoulders.

Anakin looked around at his wife and children "You….." He breathes "all came…for me" he smirks as Henry grins "Of course we did. We're not going to let Thrawn destroy our family" he informs him just as Han enters the cell. "And we can talk when we're back on the falcon, but now we need to get out of here" he insists. Henry and Keely, lightsabers in hand, went first with Han before Padme and Luke helped Anakin out through the cells. Lando was already at the entrance to the cells.

"Good to see you again Anakin" he smirks "Sorry it's under these circumstances" he adds as Anakin lightly laughs before they continued out of the cell block. Unfortunately, getting **out **of the base was going to prove **more **harder as they turned the corner down the first hallway and were blocked once more.

Lando and Han grabbed their blasters as Henry ignited his yellow lightsaber and Keely ignited her orange lightsaber at the same time Padme tightened her grip around Anakin as Luke remained by his father's side right at the moment they were suddenly surrounded by guards with blasters aimed at them before they all heard a cold, calm voice.

"_Did you really think you'd __**succeed **__in your rescue?" _Came Thrawn's voice as he stepped into the light as Henry and Keely both tightened their grips on their lightsabers, their yellow and orange blazes casting light over his face. Henry scoffs "Obviously **you **don't know our family well enough" he taunts "**No one **tears this family apart" Keely adds as Han cocks his blaster "Just say the word and I'll fire a blaster right between the eyes" he warns however Thrawn remained **unfazed **by Han's warning and instead smirked even more.

"I don't think my new ally and their soldiers will allow **one **blaster bolt to touch me" he warns as Henry shakes his head "Who says it will be a blaster?" He asks right as another voice joined them. "If you value Skywalker's life, you'd all lay down your weapons and surrender or I'll give the order for my guard who's blaster is trained at Skywalker's back to shoot" they warned before the figure stepped into the light.

Han's eyes widen in shock as the figure stepped into the light - the tall slender frame of the figure hadn't changed much, there were wrinkles around the face and streaks of gray hair through their once brown hair as they wore a dark navy jumpsuit. "No" Han breathes as Luke, Anakin, Padme, Henry and Keely all looked over at him confused "Han?" Keely asks him as Han shook his head "I don't believe it" he replies dropping his blaster as even Lando couldn't believe who he was looking at.

* * *

_**Flashback - Battle of Yavin**_

_From inside the control room inside the Rebel base on Yavin four, Padme and Leia watched the battle unfold around the Death Star. They could hear Anakin and Luke communicating with each other and the other pilots. The Death Star was getting closer. Padme could feel Keely clinging to her, her arms around her waist as she peers slowly over to look down the battle._

"_The Death Star is clear to the planet"_ _they heard one of the soldiers warn everyone as Keely tightens her grip around her mother as Leia places a hand on her mother's hand exchanging a worried nervous look together, fearing that Anakin, Luke and the pilots would __**not **__make it this time._

_Whilst up in space, Anakin, Luke and Rebel pilot Wedge Antilles had started their trench run however it wasn't long before they were pursed once more by three Imperial fighters. Wedge had his ship hit a few minutes into the trench run prompting Anakin and Luke to order him to get clear. Another blast to Anakin's ship, this time R2 was hit. "Luke, I've lost R2, we need to make this shot!" he orders unaware that right behind the fighters, one of which was Palpatine's apprentice, were preparing to fire._

_Suddenly incoming blasters were coming from behind the Imperial fighters before Anakin, Luke, and everyone back at Rebel base heard a familiar cheery voice just as they took down one of the fighters. "Yahoo!" Came Han's excited voice taking out the other fighter which knocked it into Palpatine's apprentice ship sending him flying out of the trench._

"_You're all clear you two" he cries as Leia and Padme feel the smile cross their faces as Padme bends down to lift Keely into her arms hearing Han go on "Now let's blow this thing and go home!" He exclaims right before both Anakin and Luke fired on their control sending missiles directly into the Death Star's exhaust port before they all flew back out of the trench as seconds later the Death Star exploded. _

"_Great shot, that was one in a million!" Anakin and Luke heard Han tell them. With Han's surprise arrival, they had managed to destroy the Death Star and save the Rebellion_

_**End of flashback**_

Once again, Han found himself with the sudden pressure of ensuring his family and himself escaped the Crimson Dawn and now with the realisation that his old friend and the girl he had grown up and loved, Qi'ra was now **head **of the Crimson Dawn, had Han lost for words. Qi'ra had ordered their weapons to be taken from them and instructed her guards to lock Anakin, Padme, Luke, Keely, Henry and Lando back in a cell before ordering two guards to bring Han to the meeting room.

Han watched her turn towards him a smirk on her face "Smile" Han heard Qi'ra say "I told you, all those years ago, my word for thinking of you was smile" she admits as Han shook his head "I also remember you saying you were right behind me when I left to go rescue Chewie" he reminds her. Han moved closer towards her "I **watched **you leave in Dryden's ship just **after **Beckett was killed. Qi'ra moves over towards Han as he goes on "What happened to leaving together, buying **our **ship?" He asks adding "Guess your **loyalty **to the Crimson Dawn was **stronger **than you made out" he points out.

It was then he noticed Qi'ra's face, she looked a little _**hurt **_by that remark. "Han" she spoke in a soft voice lifting a hand to touch his face however he pulled back, stepping back. "No Qi'ra" he replied "You've got my family and _friend" _he starts to say referring to Lando. "Lock up in your cell because of your new crazy ally's vengeance. He's using you Qi'ra" he argues.

Qi'ra shakes her head "Thrawn tells me that if Anakin Skywalker and his family are alive, that they are a threat to Crimson Dawn" she states as Han scoffs "He's lying to you. They didn't even know about the Crimson Dawn till Thrawn attacked the Academy on Yavin 4. I didn't even think the Crimson Dawn existed till he said the name" he tells her. "I know that if you let us all leave, the Crimson Dawn can continue to carry **whatever **business you are doing and you'll never hear from us again" he promises as Qi'ra looks towards the window out into the dark city.

"Qi'ra" he spoke "You can't be seriously listening to that blue creep" he tells her "You knew me first and I'm telling the truth. The Skywalkers **aren't **your enemy" he insists as Qi'ra takes a deep breath. For the first time since taking leadership of the Crimson Dawn, she was at a lost of what she needed to do and **who **she should listen to.

_**Next time: **__Locked in their cell, Keely's empathy senses take over her once more as she fears for the worst for her family as they hope Han will come through for the family whilst Thrawn attempts to persuade Qi'ra into handing over Anakin and Luke to him so that he can meet with Empire sympathisers as Han tries desperately to sway his old friend and girl he loved to let them leave and Leia sees first hand for herself a bond beginning between her son and Rey._


End file.
